Premières fois
by Nolta
Summary: Destiel/ [shorts POV - Fluffy Lemon] - Premier frisson, premier contact, premier baiser... Parfois étonnantes, drôles, touchantes, les premières fois entre Dean et Cas, de plusieurs points de vu, parce que tout le monde à remarqué que quelque chose se passait.
1. Dans ses pensées - POV Dean

**.:: PREMIÈRES FOIS ::.**

 _Petite fic toute fluffy mignonne aux chapitres assez courts pour un peu couper avec mon autre fic "Il avait promis" qui traite d'un sujet plus difficile.  
 **Cette fic est déjà écrite en intégralité, ce qui n'entravera donc pas la publication des chapitres de l'autre histoire en cours** \- car en temps normal, je ne publie pas deux fics à chapitres en même temps._

 _Une fois n'est pas coutume, cette fic devait être un OS qui commençait à être un peu long (le résumé des "premières fois" tenait sur 6'000 mots), du coup, je l'ai découpé en chapitres. Un chapitre par "première fois", et chaque chapitre sera un POV différent racontant les "premières fois" de Dean et Cas'._

 ** _Merci infiniment à MicroFish pour ses corrections et ses avis vraiment motivants !_**

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Destiel_  
 _ **Type :**_ _Suites de POV  
_ _ **Rating :**_ _M_  
 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après._  
 _ **Spoil :**_ _Aucun._ _Disons que ça se déroule au fil des saisons sans vraiment tenir compte de la trame de fond._ _ **  
Note :**_ _Pardon d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et de frappe qui peuvent se cacher dans le texte._

* * *

 **:: La première fois qu'il y eut un homme dans ses pensées ::  
 _POV Dean_**

 **-.-**

Évidemment que j'étais en colère la première fois que je l'ai vu. Je ne savais pas qui il était, ni ce qu'il était d'ailleurs. Quand il me l'a dit, me dévoilant par la même occasion la raison pour laquelle il m'avait libéré de mes chaînes, de l'Enfer, j'ai cru le détester. Je n'étais rien d'autres qu'un pion avantageux pour une chamaillerie entre deux frangins angéliques.  
Mais en même temps, il dégageait tellement de douceur. Il semblait me faire entièrement confiance, comme personne depuis longtemps, pas même mon frère, à cette époque.

Difficile de ne pas être obnubilé par cet ange qui était tout le temps dans mes pattes, apparaissant n'importe quand, n'importe où, sans bruit ni pudeur, ne prenant pas en compte les codes de bonne conduite, ne serait-ce qu'en ce qui concernait les distances de politesse, envahissant mon espace personnel à tout moment. Jusque dans la salle de bain, plantant fixement son regard glacial sur moi sitôt qu'on échangeait quelques mots. Envahissant ! Et troublant...

Non, vraiment, il aurait été impossible de ne pas penser à lui. C'est à croire que s'il avait pu vivre sur mon épaule en tant que petite conscience, il l'aurait fait. Mais il faut dire que c'est grâce à ce comportement qu'il a fini par comprendre qu'il n'avait peut-être pas choisi le bon camp, qu'il se devait d'apprendre à penser par lui-même, de se libérer, lui aussi, de ses chaînes. Ironie de la situation, c'est moi qui l'ai pris sous mon aile pour l'aider à découvrir un peu le monde humain qui semblait l'intriguer de plus en plus. Et cela le rendait, lui aussi, plus humain, plus attachant.

À vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment ni quand, ni pourquoi il est resté. Le lui a-t-on proposé ? L'a-t-il demandé ? Je crois que c'était simplement évident. Lui, mon frère, moi... La _Team Free Will_ ! Personne pour nous dire quoi faire. Personne pour se mettre en travers de notre route. Juste nous trois.  
Castiel avait rapidement pris une place importante dans notre vie, ma vie. Sans même que je m'en rende compte. Comme un frère. Sans être vraiment un frère. Et pourtant... Je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer le perdre, j'étais prêt à donner ma vie pour lui, comme pour Sam.

Castiel était important, il m'obnubilait, j'aurais pu mourir pour lui, troublé par son regard posé sur moi...  
Et malgré ça, je n'ai pas compris, je refusais d'accepter l'évidence...

* * *

 _... À suivre..._


	2. Intimidé - POV Sam

**.:: PREMIÈRES FOIS ::.**

 _Deuxième chapitre avec un POV de Sam, parce que lui aussi remarque ce qui se trame dans la tête de son frangin.  
Je le publie plus vite que prévu parce que... Je ne sais pas attendre :p et comme c'est déjà écrit, j'ai du mal à laisser en attente...  
Ce deuxième chapitre ce soir, pour vous donner une idée de ce qui vous attend pour la suite.  
Mais les suivants seront publiés environ tous les 2 jours, je dirai... Environ...  
En fonction de mon temps et de mon adorable correctrice (qui est généralement très rapide, alors que moi, non...) !  
_

 ** _Merci encore une fois à MicroFish pour ses corrections qui me rendent bien service, ainsi que ses critiques qui me font chaud au coeur !  
_**

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Destiel_  
 _ **Type :**_ _Suites de POV  
_ _ **Rating :**_ _M_  
 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après._  
 _ **Spoil :**_ _Aucun._ _Disons que ça se déroule au fil des saisons sans vraiment tenir compte de la trame de fond._ _ **  
Note :**_ _Pardon d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et de frappe qui peuvent se cacher dans le texte._

* * *

 **::** ** **La première fois qu'il fut intimidé** ::  
 _POV Sam_**

 **-.-**

Dean était un peu le père que je n'avais pas eu, le vrai ayant toujours été en vadrouille, de son vivant, à la recherche d'Azazel, démon aux yeux jaunes, meurtrier de notre mère, et de Jess...  
Évidemment, je ne suis pas naïf, je sais que Dean avait des faiblesses, mais il était suffisamment fort pour ne pas les laisser paraître et me faire oublier qu'il pouvait aussi lui arriver d'être faillible.  
Alors j'oubliais.

Et voilà pourquoi j'avais eu du mal à croire ce qui se déroulait sous mes yeux quand c'est arrivé...

Dean avait cru pouvoir gérer à lui seul la horde de zombies mais c'était sans compter que leur tirer dans la cervelle, c'est un truc de cinéma, ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça dans la réalité. Il m'avait envoyé sur une autre piste, espérant me protéger et pour ne pas que je m'en mêle, mais j'ai vite compris son manège alors je l'ai rejoins, Castiel avec moi.  
Quand on est arrivé, Dean avait perdu connaissance, couché par terre, à deux doigts de se faire bouffer par ces saloperies.  
J'ai sortis mon arme, même si je savais que ce n'était pas la solution. Mais cela me permettait au moins de les distraire. Je ne cherchais qu'à libérer mon frère pour l'emmener loin de ce piège.  
Mais Castiel m'est passé devant, il a sauté dans le tas, hurlant de rage, frappant de toute sa force, de toute sa grâce, brûlant les âmes des monstres penchés sur Dean d'un simple contact de ses mains. Son visage exprimait une telle hargne qu'à elle seule elle aurait pu faire fuir les monstres les plus agressifs.

Stupéfait, je me contentais d'observer Cas' libérant Dean. Il s'en sortait très bien, même s'il était seul contre la vingtaine de zombies présents. Et Dean reprenait ses esprits, rampant sur le sol, glissant entre les corps, s'écartant rapidement de la zone d'action. Lui autant que moi avions les yeux rivés sur Castiel. Puis rapidement, c'est Dean que je me mis à fixer. Son regard sur Cas' était particulier, fasciné. Il l'observait avec émerveillement, admiration même. Et pourtant, Dean n'était pas du genre à se laisser impressionner, surtout pas par un ange dont il connaissait les méthodes de combat depuis pas mal de temps.

Une fois tous les zombies tombés, Cas' s'était approché de Dean, encore assis par terre, et s'était penché vers lui. Il lui avait demandé comment il allait et là... Je jure d'avoir vu Dean rougir, sans oser répondre, tout en fixant Castiel dans les yeux !  
Dean était subjugué par notre ami, et avait eu du mal à enfin bafouiller qu'il allait bien. J'ai voulu croire qu'il était sous le choc d'avoir manqué de mourir à cause de sa fierté et sa bêtise, mais ses yeux pétillants au point d'en faire détourner le visage à Castiel - ce qui n'est pas rien - ne trompaient pas. Ce n'est qu'en réalisant qu'il mettait Cas' mal à l'aise en le dévisageant sans retenue qu'il baissa enfin les yeux, réalisant peut-être que c'était étrange de le fixer ainsi. Alors il se releva et se frotta la nuque comme un ado timide face à sa première petite amie pour enfin déclarer qu'on devait quitter les lieux.

Il semblait intimidé par cet ange qui était, depuis un moment maintenant, devenu son ami.

J'avoue ne pas avoir osé en parler avec Dean qui, de son côté, était devenu nerveux envers Castiel, parfois distant, parfois un peu agressif. Puis après une ou deux semaines, tout était redevenu comme avant. _"Ramène tes fesses Cas' !"_ , _"Mon espace perso Cas' !"_ ou _"Ramène-moi de la tarte Cas' !"_ , etc., bref, la routine.

Aujourd'hui, je me rends compte que ce qui était une routine cachait en réalité de nombreux regards en coins, discrets, furtifs de la part de Dean sur Castiel, parfois un rougissement, un bafouillage... Mais je n'y prêtais pas attention, parce que Dean savait parfaitement faire oublier qu'il pouvait aussi lui arriver d'être faillible.  
Alors j'oubliais...

* * *

 _... À suivre..._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 ** _VOS REVIEWS :_**

 _ **MicroFish, Adalas, Angelyoru, barjy02...**  
Merci pour vos reviews motivantes alors que je ne vous donne qu'un tout petit chapitre !  
Merci de me donner l'envie d'écrire, d'aller au bout, de m'améliorer, etc._

 _Merci infiniment !_


	3. Grand frisson - POV Bébé

**.:: PREMIÈRES FOIS ::.**

 _Troisième chapitre avec un POV de Bébé, parce qu'une voiture, même faite de métal et de cuir, peut avoir la sensibilité qu'il faut pour ressentir, à sa façon, les émotions de son propriétaire et de l'ange.  
_

 _Bon, un chapitre tous les deux jours, c'est long pour moi... Je préfère dire un chapitre tous les jours où je peux...  
Soit dès que le chapitre est prêt, relu, corrigé, remis en page, etc., j'envoie... ! Voilà ! :p avec au minimum une marge d'un jour...  
Quand même... ! :D_

 ** _Encore et toujours, merci à MicroFish pour ses corrections et ses avis - qui me flattent énormément *gêne* !  
_**

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Destiel_  
 _ **Type :**_ _Suites de POV  
_ _ **Rating :**_ _M_  
 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après._  
 _ **Spoil :**_ _Aucun. Disons que ça se déroule au fil des saisons sans vraiment tenir compte de la trame de fond._ _ **  
Note :**_ _Pardon d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et de frappe qui peuvent se cacher dans le texte._

* * *

 **:: La première fois qu'il eut un grand frisson ::  
** ** _POV Bébé_**

 **-.-**

Je ne sais même plus depuis combien d'années Dean, mon propriétaire, me voit comme son amie, sa meilleure amie peut-être même. La seule devant qui il ose se laisser aller à dévoiler ses plus grandes peurs, ses faiblesses, ses doutes. Mais également ses flirts... Et je peux vous dire que j'en ai vu passer. Parfois même que _passer_ , et il allait s'envoyer en l'air dans l'intimité d'une chambre de motel, mais d'autre fois, j'étais témoin de tout, en détail, dans les cris et la sueur.  
Mais je ne lui en ai jamais tenu rigueur. Je suis son amie après tout, et il comptait sur moi dans ces moments. J'étais la seule qui représentait la sécurité dont il avait besoin pour se laisser aller de la sorte. J'aimais ce rôle de cocon. J'ai toujours aimé être celle qui partage tout avec lui. Je ne suis pas jalouse, je ne m'appelle pas _Christine_ *.

Non, moi, il m'appelle _Bébé_ !

Il a toujours pris soin de moi. À la moindre éraflure, le moindre petit choc, j'avais droit à une séance de remise en forme totale. Parfois, j'étais en miettes, mais peu importe mon état, il pouvait passer des heures, des jours, le temps qu'il fallait, à tout remettre en place, à me faire briller, comme quand je suis sortie de l'usine. Et pourtant, je suis vieille aujourd'hui, je consomme bien plus d'essence polluante que la plupart des autres voitures, mais malgré ça, il ne m'abandonne pas.  
Je crois que d'une certaine façon, il... m'aime ?  
Alors je fais de mon mieux pour lui rester fidèle, ne pas le lâcher quand il a besoin de moi, et cracher sa musique préférée faisant vibrer tout l'habitacle pour lui faire ressentir chaque note.

Avec les années, j'ai moi aussi appris à reconnaître ses réactions, à lui. La façon qu'il a de vibrer quand il rit ou qu'il pleure, sa température changeante quand il a peur ou qu'il est nerveux, son niveau d'humidité qui augmente quand il est mal à l'aise, sa façon de ventiler quand il est perturbé ou contrarié... Les émotions humaines sont fascinantes et tellement complexes.

Comme l'autre soir, alors qu'il expliquait quelque chose à Sam, le grand homme aux longs cheveux - un homme qu'il aime beaucoup - je sentais parfaitement son enthousiasme au travers de ses mouvements constants. Il trépignait sur mon siège avant, tout en gesticulant et accompagnant ses propos de petits coups sur mon volant. Le grand, quant à lui, était plus calme, mesurant apparemment chaque parole prononcée - curieux et intéressé ?  
Castiel, l'ange, assis à l'arrière, était resté immobile - attentif ? - presque tout du long, puis il s'était penché vers l'avant pour poser une question à Dean. Et j'ai parfaitement senti le souffle de l'ange parcourir l'espace de mon habitacle de l'arrière vers ma place conducteur, effleurant le cuir de mon siège avant pour venir s'écraser sur la nuque de mon propriétaire. J'ai alors perçu les frissons qui avaient parcouru tout son être. Dean avait été envahi d'une chaleur soudaine - trouble mêlé d'excitation ? - lui faisant perdre le fil de son explication.  
C'était une chaleur presque identique à celle qu'il dégageait quand il flirtait avec une jeune femme inconnue et terminait sur le siège arrière pour me faire tanguer dans tous les sens.

Il s'était mis à bafouiller, chercher ses mots. Il avait totalement perdu le fil alors il s'était tu, sous le regard interloqué de celui aux longs cheveux qui restait immobile - indéchiffrable.  
Mon propriétaire s'était tourné face à l'ange, leur visage proche l'un de l'autre. Alors la température de l'ange s'était mise à augmenter à son tour, lentement, et ses extrémités moites se resserraient sur mon cuir - nerveux peut-être ?

Dean avait alors crié :  
\- Cas', bordel, recule ! Espace personnel ! C'est aussi valable ici !

Et l'ange s'était reculé au fond de mon siège, toujours agrippé à mon cuir - déstabilisé ?  
En revanche, l'immobilité de Sam alors que son regard passait de l'un à l'autre, sourcils froncés, était difficile à comprendre. Il a toujours dégagé beaucoup moins de choses. Les deux autres étaient généralement bien plus expressifs, physiquement.

Dean avait reprit son explication, et lui et l'ange dégageaient tous deux la même fièvre, les mêmes vibrations, ventilant légèrement plus rapidement qu'auparavant, de façon quasiment imperceptible mais j'ai toujours eu de bons capteurs pour ce genre de choses.

Bref, j'ai bien compris que Dean et moi, on ne fonctionne pas de la même façon, mais on arrive à se comprendre malgré tout.  
Je tousse ou refuse d'avancer, et il sait que j'ai soif, il frissonne quand l'ange lui parle à l'oreille, et je sais qu'il aime ça.

L'ange aussi est un homme qu'il aime beaucoup je crois...

* * *

 _... À suivre..._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 _ ***Christine :** Référence au livre de Stephen King - également sorti en film - racontant l'histoire d'une voiture vivante et amoureuse d'un jeune homme, tuant toutes les personnes qui se mettent en travers de leur route._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 ** _Merci pour toutes les mises en favoris et les follows !_**

 ** _VOS REVIEWS :_**

 ** _Adalas, barjy02, MicroFish, Angelyoru, lewisia toledo, Ollicity Throy, Elyrine...  
_** _Encore une fois, merci infiniment pour vos retours, ça me touche et me fait chaud au coeur !_

 _ **\- Adalas** , ouais, dur dur de patienter quand l'histoire est là, à attendre, mais bon, c'est aussi un bon exercice de patience :p Mais je ne sais pas si je vais le réussir ! xD  
 **\- barjy02** , il y aura des chapitres plus longs, mais en effet, ça reste court. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop "frustrant" car l'idée est effectivement d'avoir juste une suite d'anecdotes de "premières fois"... ^^  
 **\- MicroFish** , que dire ? En effet, tu en dis déjà tellement sur ta relecture... C'est moi qui ne sais plus quoi dire... ! À part merci !  
 **\- Angelyoru** , tu n'as pas fini de le voir rougir le Dean ! :D  
 **\- Elyrine** , j_ _ _'espère que tu n'auras pas été déçue par ce chapitre qui n'est pas un POV de Cas' mais de Bébé..._ Le prochain chapitre sera un POV de Cas' en revanche ! ;)_


	4. Réel désir - POV Cas

**.:: PREMIÈRES FOIS ::.**

 _Vous l'attendiez, le voilà ! Le POV de Castiel... !  
Notre petit ange préféré qui doit faire face au trouble de Dean - ainsi qu'au sien - sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il doit comprendre.  
_

 ** _MicroFish... T'es folle (ce n'est pas un scoop :p) ! Merci infiniment ! ^^  
_**

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Destiel_  
 _ **Type :**_ _Suites de POV  
_ _ **Rating :**_ _M_  
 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après._  
 _ **Spoil :**_ _Aucun. Disons que ça se déroule au fil des saisons sans vraiment tenir compte de la trame de fond._

* * *

 **:: La première fois qu'il le désira vraiment ::  
 _POV Cas'_**

 ** _-.-_**

Bien plus tard, il a fini par m'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé à cet instant. Mais sur le moment, j'avoue avoir été déstabilisé. Comme presque à chaque fois que, sans raison apparente, Dean passait de douceur à agressivité.  
Parfois je préférais ignorer, d'autres fois cela me blessait. Sam était toujours le premier à me rappeler Ô combien son frère pouvait être... "Con". Je devais bien l'admettre, même s'il m'était délicat de confirmer ouvertement. Mais Dieu sait combien de fois j'ai moi-même voulu lui en coller une, histoire de le secouer un peu, qu'il arrête de nier, qu'il accepte enfin ce qui devait être...  
Mais la vérité c'est que moi aussi j'étais lâche, je fuyais pour mieux faire semblant de rien.

C'en est-il que ce jour-là, il avait été délicat de faire semblant de rien. Je l'ai fait pourtant. Comme à chaque fois.

Je n'avais pas bien compris la cause de ses blessures, Sam était paniqué, même si lui avait toujours mieux su se contrôler. Il était statique, mais au fond de lui, il bouillonnait, de colère envers son frère, de peur, de désir de vengeance. Je n'ai peut-être pas de lien particulier avec Sam mais j'ai appris à le connaître, et dans ce genre de moment, il était aussi limpide que Dean. Et c'était compréhensible. Dean avait le torse en charpie, de grosses balafres le traversant de son épaule marquée jusqu'à ses hanches, comme si une gigantesque créature mythique lui avait balancé un coup de griffe.  
Je savais que ni Sam et encore moins Dean étaient en état de m'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé, et le temps filait. Je devais m'occuper de Dean avant tout. Je retirai les lambeaux de chemise qui s'imprégnaient de sang et se collaient aux plaies afin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble des dégâts. Ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir. Un centimètre plus profond et nous aurions eu une vue parfaite sur ses entrailles.

Le souffle de Dean devenait de plus en plus faible, mais je ne m'inquiétais pas. Il était en vie et j'étais là, j'allais le soigner, tout irait bien. Je sais qu'il est humain de s'inquiéter pour les gens qu'on aime quand ils sont dans un tel état, mais l'inquiétude de Sam aurait bien pu être vexante si je ne le connaissais pas comme je le connais et que je ne savais pas tout ce que lui et son frère avaient traversé jusque là. Je décidais donc de ne pas perdre de temps afin qu'il s'apaise au plus vite, posant délicatement ma main sur le torse de Dean.

Utiliser sa grâce pour soigner un être humain n'est pas quelque chose de troublant en soi, c'est un peu comme souffler sur une plaie. Certaines mamans humaines le font quand leur enfant se blesse. Cela n'avait pas l'air d'avoir d'effet de guérison mais cela semblait calmer l'enfant et sa douleur. Je ne suis pas maman, mais je me suis parfois demandé s'il n'y avait pas un peu de grâce dans le souffle d'une mère. Qu'importe. Soigner Dean était troublant. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi. Ma grâce me renvoyait toujours des frissons quand j'étais en contact direct avec lui, avec sa peau. Je ne savais pas vraiment si ces frissons venaient de moi ou de lui, ou de nous deux. Ils me traversaient de part en part, agréables, chauds, doux... Puissants. Si bien qu'il me fallait toujours une seconde de plus avant d'oser retirer ma main de Dean une fois celui-ci guérit. Une seconde, cela passe inaperçu pour un Homme, mais à mon échelle, c'était une éternité. Inexplicable. Juste l'envie d'en profiter, en silence.

Dean avait repris connaissance. J'avais alors quitté des yeux son torse pour me plonger dans son regard, ce regard d'une pureté déconcertante, d'un vert profond et hypnotisant. Mais il fallait que je détourne le visage, malgré l'effort que cela avait toujours représenté, je devais arrêter de l'observer, m'éloigner.

\- C'est bon Cas', j'vais bien ! Avait-il balancé, presque agressivement tout en repoussant ma main brutalement.

Je réalisai à cet instant que je n'avais effectivement pas retiré ma main de son torse. Alors je n'ai rien dit parce que je sais qu'il n'aimait pas quand je le touche sans raison, quand je le fixe en silence, fasciné.  
Peut-être craignait-il que je puisse deviner ce qu'il ressent. Mais il aurait dû savoir que c'était la raison pour laquelle je l'ai suivi, la raison qui m'a fait m'intéresser au monde des Hommes et à leurs sentiments ; pour comprendre ceux de Dean.

Car comme dans cette situation, il était terriblement déconcertant de constater que Dean arrivait à ressentir autant de choses en même temps, et rien qui ne concernait l'attaque qu'il venait de subir, rien qui ne concernait le soulagement de son frère qui lui sautait dans les bras.  
Juste de la colère, de la frustration, de la gêne et du désir...

Déstabilisant...

* * *

 _... À suivre..._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 ** _Merci pour toutes les mises en favoris et les follows !_**

 ** _VOS REVIEWS :_**

 ** _Adalas, Angelyoru, MicroFish, barjy02, Skaelds, merci infiniment !  
_** _Je suis heureuse que le point de vu de Bébé vous ait plu_ _:)  
_ _J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant !_ ** _  
Au prochain épisode : Le premier baiser...  
_**

 ** _Skaelds :_** _Effectivement, tu avais laissé une autre review que j'ai reçu_ _en notification par mail, mais qui n'apparaît malheureusement pas.  
Merci donc pour la double review :p_


	5. Un bisou - POV Dean

**.:: PREMIÈRES FOIS ::.**

 _On revient à un POV de Dean pour leur premier baiser, un petit baiser timide mais malgré tout bien représentatif !  
_

 ** _Merci encore une fois, et pas la dernière, à MicroFish pour ses encouragements et corrections !  
_**

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Destiel_  
 _ **Type :**_ _Suites de POV  
_ _ **Rating :**_ _M_  
 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après._  
 _ **Spoil :**_ _Aucun. Disons que ça se déroule au fil des saisons sans vraiment tenir compte de la trame de fond._ _ **  
Note :**_ _Pardon d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et de frappe qui peuvent se cacher dans le texte._

* * *

 **:: La première fois qu'il l'embrassa ::  
 _POV Dean_**

 **-.-**

Je ne suis pas du genre à avoir peur du ridicule. Évidemment, si je peux éviter de me prendre les pieds dans une racine d'arbre juste après avoir envoyé la vanne du siècle à un démon, je préfère aussi, mais dans l'absolu, je gère.  
Alors que là...

Est-ce qu'il vous est déjà arrivé d'être tétanisé de honte, pétrifié par le malaise, totalement paniqué... ? Moi oui !  
J'exagère ? Pas vraiment.

Matin chez Bobby, réveil difficile, on était en pleine traque au démon. Le dernier torturé en date était encore attaché serré, le cul sur une chaise, au centre du piège à démon, face au bureau de notre aîné. Il était salement amoché. Faut dire qu'on n'y était pas allé de main morte, salant avec minutie chacune de ses plaies pour être certains qu'il regrette de ne pas nous donner les infos qu'on attendait. Il n'allait pas tarder à craquer, mais on s'était offert une nuit de repos avant de terminer la séance de torture. On faisait un peu durer le plaisir en prenant le temps de manger avant de retourner le voir.

Bobby avait cuisiné une dinde. Je m'en souviens parfaitement, on se serait cru à Noël. Pourtant, Noël n'arrivait que deux mois plus tard. Il est vrai que pendant un instant, on ne pensait plus vraiment à la saloperie attachée au bureau. On était tous réunis autour de ce repas de fête, en "famille", Bobby, Sam, Cas' et moi. On se remémorait les bons moments, parce que merde, il y en avait eu !  
Cas' nous écoutait en souriant, un peu plus humain chaque jour. On pouvait vraiment dire, à cet instant, qu'il faisait partie de la famille, un membre à part entière. Du moins, j'aimais le penser.

La dinde était terminée. Malgré cela, on continuait à piquer les pommes de terre, champignons et légumes qui baignaient dans sa graisse. On voulait faire durer le moment. Alors bêtement, j'ai lancé :  
\- Et tu n'as même pas prévu de tarte pour terminer en beauté ?

J'aurais dû me douter que Cas', cherchant à bien faire, se proposerait pour aller en chercher une. Cela ne lui prendrait que quelques minutes. Sans avoir besoin d'insister car nous protestions sans conviction, notre angelot disparu pour réapparaître au milieu de la cuisine, tarte à la main. On était tous heureux, l'accueillant chaleureusement, lui et le dessert.  
Je me suis levé pour le rejoindre.

Je lui ai pris la tarte des mains.

Et là...

Je sais pas pourquoi...

Je voulais juste le remercier...

Simplement...

C'était tellement naturel, ça m'est venu comme ça...

J'étais si bien...

Furtif, doux, léger...

Un effleurement, à peine...

Je l'ai embrassé.

Au coin de la bouche, presque rien !

J'ai même eu le temps de me retourner et faire le pas qui me séparait de la table avant de prendre conscience de mon geste. Mais une fois face à la table, j'ai posé - lâché - la tarte, et je suis resté figé, les yeux baissés. Je crois même que pendant un instant, j'ai arrêté de respirer.  
Je réalisais doucement ce que je venais de faire, et que je l'avais fait naturellement, devant tout le monde. J'étais horrifié, je n'osais pas relever les yeux sur les autres. Je savais qu'ils avaient tout vu, comment rater ça ? Et pourtant, je me surpris à espérer que personne n'avait rien remarqué. J'attendais désespérément que Bobby me lance _« Alors ? Tu nous la sers cette tarte ou tu te la gardes ? »_ mais rien. Silence complet.

J'avais chaud, mais je frissonnais. Je ne doutais pas que je devais être cramoisi, de la tête aux pieds. Les poils de mes bras se dressaient, je les sentais, les uns après les autres. Mon coeur s'emballait complètement.  
Je ne sais pas de quoi je devais avoir l'air mais ça devait être comique. Alors que moi, j'étais en panique.  
Dieu seul sait combien de temps nous sommes restés immobiles et silencieux. J'eus l'impression que ça avait duré des heures. Je ne savais pas du tout comment me sortir de cette situation. Faire comme si de rien était ? M'en aller ? Prendre l'air ? Aller balancer un bon coup de poing au démon ?

J'ai fini par relever un sourcil. Sam et Bobby me fixaient chacun avec la même expression. Une expression buggée. Y avait de quoi. Yeux hagards, mâchoire lâche, souffle coupé. J'ai alors tenté de dire quelque chose, mais rien n'est sortit de ma bouche, aucun son du moins, juste un léger souffle, haussant les épaules pour tenter d'avoir l'air de rien, mais c'était tellement nerveux. Cet air de rien qui se traduit par un simple _« Hé... »_ mal à l'aise. Ridicule.

Et puis je me suis demandé, soudainement, dans quel état était Cas', encore derrière moi. Lui non plus n'avait pas bougé, lui non plus n'avait plus rien dit. Était-il troublé, sous le choc, terrifié, dégoûté, perturbé ?  
Je n'ai pas osé regarder, j'avais trop peur de sa réaction. Alors c'est là que j'ai trouvé la force de me redresser et de quitter la pièce, sans un mot, plus honteux que jamais, me demandant si j'arriverais un jour à leur refaire face.

Ce que je n'ai su qu'après, c'est que Cas' aussi était resté figé, le visage fendu d'un léger sourire, apparemment ému, me fixant les yeux plein d'étoiles.

Mais ça, je ne l'ai su que bien après...

* * *

 _... À suivre..._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 ** _VOS REVIEWS :_**

 _ **Adalas, Angelyoru, barjy02, MicroFish...**  
Fidèles... Merci infiniment ! Vraiment *touchée*...  
C'est grâce à vous que la motivation reste intacte !_


	6. Son déni - POV Sam

**.:: PREMIÈRES FOIS ::.**

 _Sixième POV, et c'est Sam qui nous livre la suite de ce premier baiser...  
On retrouve Dean, fidèle à lui-même, mais vu par son frère.  
On arrive doucement à la moitié de cette petite fic "fluffy-détente" ! :D  
_

 ** _MicroFish, merci tellement pour tes commentaires, tes avis !  
Je les attends presque avec la même impatience qu'un nouveau chapitre de fic ! :p  
Parce qu'ils me font vraiment plaisir et me touchent beaucoup !  
_**

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Destiel_  
 _ **Type :**_ _Suites de POV  
_ _ **Rating :**_ _M_  
 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après._  
 _ **Spoil :**_ _Aucun. Disons que ça se déroule au fil des saisons sans vraiment tenir compte de la trame de fond._ _ **  
Note :**_ _Pardon d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et de frappe qui peuvent se cacher dans le texte._

* * *

 **:: La première fois qu'il nia l'évidence ::  
 _POV Sam_**

 **-.-**

\- Et ça fait combien de temps que toi et Cas'... ?

La question à ne pas poser. Mais en même temps, elle était justifiée ! Depuis quand mon frère embrassait Cas' ?  
Pendant deux jours, il nous avait cassé les pieds à essayer de nous faire croire que c'était une erreur de jugement, un mauvais calcul, un réflexe malheureux, qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi... Je crois que toutes les excuses les plus minables que j'aie entendu de ma vie y étaient passées.  
On peut dire qu'il avait plus d'imagination quand il s'agissait de mentir à notre père sur les raisons qui lui faisaient manquer les cours, parfois pendant plus d'un mois.

\- Allez, tu peux me le dire...

\- SAM !

Je ne sais pas ce qui était le plus cocasse entre son déni évident et sa gêne sitôt qu'il s'adressait à Castiel. En ce qui me concerne, je ne me privais pas de le regarder en souriant largement, fixant l'évidence les sourcils relevés. _« Ferme-là ! »_ me balançait-il, nerveux, alors que je ne prononçais plus un mot, et je me mettais à rire. Ma tête devait certainement être très parlante à elle seule.

\- Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on fait par accident Dean...

\- Faut croire que si !

Ouais, je me foutais de lui, parce qu'il était exaspérant ! Parce que pendant un instant, il avait eu l'air heureux, vraiment heureux, et Cas' aussi. Et que ça n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Je dois avouer que jamais je n'aurais imaginé que ce soit _ça_ son bonheur. Mais ça m'était égal en réalité, alors je le lui renvoyais à la figure, même s'il niait, encore et encore. Il allait bien finir par craquer.

Et Cas', de son côté, qui avait l'air sur son petit nuage. Retrouver son air sérieux et attentif semblait lui demander un effort considérable, sans parler du fait que rien ne semblait plus l'atteindre. Même quand Dean s'en prenait à lui, son visage se figeait en une fausse expression concentrée mais on percevait parfaitement qu'il retenait difficilement un sourire, le regard attendri. À croire qu'il ne voulait pas mettre mon frère dans l'embarras s'il ne prenait pas ses agressions au sérieux, faisait semblant du moins. Mais on savait tous que Dean n'en voulait pas à Castiel quand il l'engueulait, il était juste en colère contre lui-même d'être mal à l'aise face à lui, suite à ce qui s'était passé quelques jours avant.

Bobby, lui, essayait de ne pas en parler. Il avait été aussi surpris que moi, c'est vrai, et il était de la vieille école, mais ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'il jugeait malgré tout. Cependant, il ne savait pas comment réagir avec Dean, il voulait lui dire qu''il s'en fichait, le mettre en confiance, mais il était maladroit, avait peur que ses blagues habituelles soient mal interprétées, passer pour un macho de première. Alors il reformulait et s'empêtrait, mettant Dean d'autant plus mal à l'aise. _« C'est bon Bobby, je- j'ai compris... ! »  
_ Il se sentait comme un père qui sait qu'il doit parler de sexualité avec son fils sans savoir comment aborder le sujet.

Entre Castiel et Dean, ça avait toujours été particulier. Ils partageaient un lien depuis que Cas' l'avait sorti de l'Enfer, qu'ils le veuillent ou non. Puis il était devenu comme un frère pour nous, il avait toute notre confiance. Mais notre relation, à lui et moi en particulier, avait malgré tout toujours eu un côté très _professionnel_. Presque trop sérieux. On savait que ce qui nous reliait à la base était Dean. Malgré ça, on s'écoutait, on s'aidait, on se soutenait, mais on ne riait pas vraiment. Du moins pas jusque là.  
C'était le bon côté de toute cette histoire. J'avais l'impression que cela nous avait rapproché, qu'on était davantage complice. Il arrivait qu'il me donne un petit coup de coude, se retenant ne serait-ce que de sourire tout en me faisant les gros yeux, quand il remarquait qu'une de mes blagues contrariait Dean. Et il s'était confié...

\- Je pensais ne pas pouvoir espérer, mais Dean m'a partagé ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui. J'ai confiance. Il lui faut juste un peu de temps.

Mais je savais mon frère têtu. Et fier. Je me doutais qu'il n'allait pas accepter le fait d'avoir craqué pour notre petit ange sans se défendre un peu. L'homme à femme qu'il était en prenait un sacré coup, au point de tout nier en bloc, encore et encore, alors qu'il s'était laissé allé à l'embrasser. Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt. Ce n'était pas comme si on allait le juger en plus. On avait même fini par arrêter de se moquer de lui pour l'aider à assumer son attirance pour Cas' mais rien n'y faisait. Au point que je craignais qu'il s'obstine à jamais à rejeter l'idée. Et que Castiel en souffre à son tour.

Mais ce dernier m'assurait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps...  
Je le lui souhaitais.

* * *

 _... À suivre..._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 ** _VOS REVIEWS :_**

 ** _Ollicity Throy, Angelyoru, MicroFish, Adalas, Skaelds, barjy02..._** _Merci encore et toujours pour vos commentaires, je suis vraiment contente que le premier baiser vous ait plu, j'avais peur qu'il soit un peu ridicule :p  
Et j'espère que cette suite, ce déni tant attendu (mwarf) vous plaira également !_  
 _Ne vous intquiètez pas, Dean ne pourra nier longtemps :p_


	7. Déclaration - POV Cas

**.:: PREMIÈRES FOIS ::.**

 _Encore un POV de Castiel pour nous raconter comment Dean s'est "déclaré"...  
Un peu plus long cette fois. Mais c'est pour faire balance avec le prochain chapitre qui sera un peu plus court...  
_

 ** _Comment dire encore une fois merci de façon originale ?  
J'en sais rien, alors simplement : Merci infiniment MicroFish pour tes relectures, toujours rapides et efficaces !  
_**

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Destiel_  
 _ **Type :**_ _Suites de POV  
_ _ **Rating :**_ _M_  
 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après._  
 _ **Spoil :**_ _Aucun. Disons que ça se déroule au fil des saisons sans vraiment tenir compte de la trame de fond._ _ **  
Note :**_ _Pardon d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et de frappe qui peuvent se cacher dans le texte._

* * *

 **:: La première fois qu'il se déclara ::  
** ** _POV Cas_**

 **-.-**

Dean n'a jamais été doué pour parler de ses sentiments, je le sais parfaitement. Il refoulait tout et cela ne s'exprimait que par de la colère. J'en faisais les frais depuis pas mal de temps, mais j'avais enfin eu le signe que j'attendais et qui m'éclairait un peu dans cet entrelacs d'émotions qu'il dégageait malgré lui. Il n'était pas en colère contre moi, jamais vraiment.

C'était enfin clair. Savoir ce qu'une personne ressent comme j'en avais le privilège avec Dean ne voulait pas pour autant dire que je comprenais toujours tout. Justement, quand il exprimait de la colère alors qu'il ressentait de la culpabilité, mélange très humain, il était difficile de faire la part des choses. Pourquoi hurlait-il s'il voulait en réalité s'excuser de quelque chose ? Ou encore, quand son désir d'être avec moi, proche de moi, était tellement fort qu'il en devenait palpable, mais il me repoussait malgré tout, détournait le regard en me faisant comprendre que mon comportement n'était pas approprié.  
Mais ce jour-là, il avait enfin agit en accord avec son ressenti, avait fait le pas vers moi que j'attendais et qu'il semblait avoir envie de faire depuis longtemps, même s'il avait toujours exprimé l'inverse.

Bien qu'il se soit confié à plusieurs reprises auprès de son frère, il y a certaines choses qu'il s'obstinait à cacher, tout au fond de son coeur, tout au fond de son âme. Il tenait tellement à son image de grand frère fort et protecteur qu'il préférait se bouffer de l'intérieur plutôt que de laisser échapper la moindre faiblesse. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi il pensait que l'amour pouvait être une faiblesse. L'amour qu'il ressentait pour son frère l'avait souvent amené à risquer sa vie, à donner sa vie, à perdre sa vie. Mais cet amour était apparemment le seul qu'il était prêt à assumer aux yeux de tous. Il avait accepté publiquement que l'amour qu'il portait pour Sam était son point faible, mais cela allait de pair avec ce besoin d'avoir l'air fort, solide, puissant au nom de cet amour.

Personne d'autre ne pouvait avoir ce privilège.

\- Cas'...

Il était venu me voir après s'être disputé avec Sam. Le sujet de leur dispute ? Moi. Ou plutôt le comportement de Dean envers moi. Ils s'étaient isolés mais leur dispute s'était largement fait entendre jusqu'au bout de la casse de Bobby. Dean s'était défendu comme il pouvait mais Sam l'avait poussé dans ses derniers retranchements. Dean avait été bouleversé par l'échange mais Sam lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne perdait pas pour autant son statut de _grand frère fort et protecteur_. Sam avait insisté pour qu'il arrête de se comporter comme un idiot et qu'il vienne me parler, mettre les choses au clair.

\- Oui ?

Je savais qu'il aurait du mal, qu'il aurait besoin d'aide. Je ne crois pas qu'il se soit déjà un jour déclaré à qui que ce soit. Aucune femme ni aucun homme n'avait jamais eu le privilège d'une mise au point sentimentale avec Dean. Et je savais qu'il en serait de même pour l'ange que je suis. Mais j'avais un avantage : mon lien avec lui, avec son âme, ce lien qui me permettait de connaître ses émotions, même si j'avais encore parfois du mal à les expliquer, à comprendre pourquoi elles se manifestaient à certains moments inopportuns. Mais malgré tout, je savais.  
Et là, il était mal à l'aise, légèrement apeuré, intimidé. Rien dans sa posture ni sa démarche ne le laissait percevoir pourtant. Il s'était approché de moi d'un pas décidé, mais je devinais que dès qu'il faudrait commencer à parler, le masque tomberait. Et ses émotions exploseraient. Et ce qu'il ressentait n'avait rien de très agréable.

À cet instant, je dois avouer que j'avais peur. Moi, l'ange du Seigneur, le guerrier du Paradis, j'étais terrifié. Je sentais Dean hésitant, à deux doigts de refouler une fois de plus, de renoncer, de cacher tout ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui et faire comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Je le savais capable de me blesser assez pour me faire fuir afin qu'il n'ait pas à assumer son choix de refuser d'agir en accord avec ses sentiments. Et je savais qu'en faisant ça, il en souffrirait autant que moi.  
Souffrir, j'avais l'habitude, mais je refusais que lui souffre encore.

Je profitai donc d'une légère hésitation de sa part pour prendre la parole le premier.

\- Je t'aime Dean.

Il avait écarquillé les yeux. Il ne s'y attendait pas. J'avais réussi à faire disparaître sa peur et son malaise. Mais de la surprise était apparue.  
Droit face à lui, je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens et je déclarai :

\- Dean, je... Je sais que tu ne vois pas ce que je vois en toi, cette part de ton âme qui mérite qu'on tienne à elle, à toi. Aucun Homme ne peut prétendre être parfait, et personne n'attend ça de toi. Tu ne vois que tes imperfections alors qu'à de nombreuses reprises tu as su être bien plus brave et plus généreux que la plupart des gens que tu pourrais admirer. Tu te donnes complètement aux autres, parfois sans réfléchir, et même s'il peut t'arriver de faire des erreurs, cela ne m'empêche pas de voir au-delà, de voir la pureté de ton âme, de ton coeur, de tes sentiments.

Les yeux de Dean me fixaient et brillaient de plus en plus alors que je continuais mon monologue.

\- Je t'ai approché pour une mission précise, je suivais des ordres, personne ne s'était jamais préoccupé de moi, jusqu'à toi. Pour la première fois, quelqu'un me regardais, me voyait et s'intéressait à moi, souhaitait que je pense par moi-même, estimant que mes désirs valaient la peine d'être exprimés, Et très vite, mes désirs se sont tournés vers toi, je voulais t'accompagner, te suivre, rester auprès de toi, t'aider et te voir heureux. Tu m'as appris à penser par moi-même, à ressentir, à aimer, à t'aimer, Dean.

Dean fronça les sourcils, comme s'il tentait encore de combattre une émotion, mais le combat ne dura que quelques secondes avant que les traits de son visage ne se détendent complètement. Il baissa légèrement la tête tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieur. Je remarquai alors que son menton tremblait. Je ne doutais pas qu'il était ému mais cela se confirma quand il fit un pas vers moi, passa ses bras autour de ma taille et glissa son visage dans mon cou.

\- Je t'aime aussi Cas'...

Cela n'avait été qu'un murmure, un souffle qui s'était perdu sur ma nuque.  
J'entourai à mon tour ses épaules de mes bras, appuyant ma joue contre sa tête, puis fermai les yeux.  
Pour la première fois, ses sentiments, ses actes et ses paroles étaient parfaitement en accord...

* * *

 _... À suivre..._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 ** _VOS REVIEWS :_**

 _ **Ollicity Throy, Angelyoru, MicroFish, Kathexia-Castiel156, barjy02...**  
Merci encore, merci de me lire, merci d'aimer et de laisser un commentaire !  
Comme chaque fois, ça me touche énormément et me donne envie de continuer...  
Et écrire, c'est quelque chose qui prend beaucoup de place dans ma petite vie, donc... **Merci !**_

 _ **\- Ollicity Throy :** Wouah, "presque parfaite", bah dis donc, merci beaucoup *gênée*, je prends parce que c'est écrit :p mais voilà qui est bien au-delà de ce que j'imaginais pour cette petite fic. Merci infiniment ! **  
**_

 _ **\- Angelyoru :** Alors ? Berserk ou pas berserk ? :p Et t'inquiète, y aura du Lemon, mais je ne te dirai pas qui sera top ! Surpriiiiiiiise ! :D **  
**_

 _ **\- MicroFish :** Juste... *coeur* voilà ! :p **  
**_

 _ **\- Kathexia-Castiel156 :** Je suis sûre qu'on trouve une photo de Dean sous "déni" dans le dico :p Mais bon, c'est ainsi qu'on l'aime non ? En tout cas, j'espère que cette suite t'aura plu, et le reste à venir aussi ! ^^ **  
**_

 _ **\- barjy02 :** Il y aura un POV de Bobby oui, c'est le suivant ! ^^ Une vision un peu bourrue de la situation. J'espère (encore une fois) que je n'aurai pas été trop OOC avec ce cher Bobby qui n'est pas facile à "interpréter" (via un POV). Et oui, c'est pour ça que je centre sur les premières fois, parce que je pensais aux premières fois des ados qui se découvrent, avec tendresses, les premières amoures, les premiers baisers, les premières caresses... À moins qu'on parle d'une soirée trop arrosée, j'aime imaginer beaucoup de tendresse dans ces moments ! ^^ **  
**_

 _Merci à vous !_


	8. Faire face - POV Bobby

**.:: PREMIÈRES FOIS ::.**

 _Voilà le 8e chapitre, un peu plus court, avec un POV de Bobby (ce sera le seul par contre) !  
Se mettre à la place de ce personnage relativement emblématique (je trouve) n'était pas vraiment évident donc j'espère que vous ne le trouverez pas trop OOC et que vous apprécierez !  
_

 _Il n'y a aura pas de publication pour cette fic demain, j'aimerais vraiment me centrer sur mon autre fic "Il avait promis" car j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire le chapitre en attente. Donc demain est un jour qui lui sera consacré, en espérant vous publier le 4e chapitre la semaine prochaine !  
Le chapitre 9 de cette fic, quant à lui, devrait suivre lundi ou mardi au plus tard !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _MicroFish... Pareil, comme chaque chapitre ! °(^^)° *coeur*  
_**

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Destiel_  
 _ **Type :**_ _Suites de POV  
_ _ **Rating :**_ _M_  
 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après._  
 _ **Spoil :**_ _Aucun. Disons que ça se déroule au fil des saisons sans vraiment tenir compte de la trame de fond._ _ **  
Note :**_ _Pardon d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et de frappe qui peuvent se cacher dans le texte._

* * *

 **:: La première fois qu'il fit face à ses sentiments ::  
 _POV Bobby_  
**

 **-.-**

Deux gamins, peut-être même trois. L'angelot avait beau avoir plusieurs milliers d'années, il ne se comportait pas mieux que les deux autres. Têtus, toujours persuadés d'avoir raison, fonçant tête baissée. Je n'ai jamais eu d'enfant, mais ces trois là me donnaient largement l'impression d'avoir eu trois fils. Dont deux semblaient s'apprécier particulièrement...

Évidemment que ça fait un choc ! Encore, si ça avait été Sam... Avec ses longs cheveux et ses manières délicates, son goût pour les études plutôt que l'action... M'enfin, c'est peut-être un peu stéréotypé tout ça. Dans tous les cas, de la part de Dean, c'était quand même inattendu. Encore que Castiel était un ange, de sa part à lui, tout était possible, après tout, un ange, ce n'est ni une femme, ni un homme, même si son corps était celui d'un homme. On peut imaginer que ça n'influe pas pour autant sur ce qu'il ressent. Et puis même, ça ne change rien. Deux hommes parfaitement et entièrement humains peuvent aussi s'aimer, de toute façon !

Sacré Dean.

Ouais, c'était un peu perturbant. Et apparemment, pour Dean aussi. L'emplumé semblait content. Sam se moquait gentiment. Mais moi, je ne savais pas vraiment comment réagir face à tout ça. J'aurais bien taquiné un peu notre coureur de jupons, mais la situation ne semblait pas lui donner envie de rire. Il semblait tellement perdu, chamboulé. Il était comme mon fils et moi comme son père. J'aurais dû aller lui parler. Mais je dois avouer que j'étais tout aussi perdu que lui. La seule chose que j'aurais pu lui dire était qu'il devait se foutre de l'avis des autres, qu'il devait foncer, qu'il devait se laisser vivre un peu. Le bonheur, ça ne se présente qu'une fois, j'en sais quelque chose. Et quand il s'en va, on le regrette toute sa vie, on finit seul, dans une casse, à réparer de vieilles bagnoles et chasser des démons, entouré de poussière et de vieux bouquins ésotériques. Ouais, j'en savais quelque chose...

C'est pas évident d'aller voir quelqu'un dans l'intention de lui parler de quelque chose d'embarrassant, l'approcher, lui demander comment il va, et perdre ses moyens, bafouiller, tourner les talons.  
Mais un soir, j'ai quand même pu parler un peu avec lui. Le whisky avait pas mal aidé, faut l'avouer. Je n'en suis pas fier, mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Je lui partageai simplement à quel point Karen me manquait et combien il était important de vivre les choses à fond. Je lui parlais de moi, mais j'espérais qu'il comprenne que je parlais pour lui, qu'il fasse le rapprochement avec ce qu'il vivait.  
Et je crois qu'il l'a fait.

Le lendemain, il s'est lourdement disputé avec son frère, mais de ces disputes qui éclatent un bon coup pour laisser place à un calme serein juste après. Sam m'expliqua que Dean était allé parler à Castiel, qu'il était important qu'ils mettent les choses au clair. Je n'en pensais pas moins, j'avais juste peur que le gamin fasse une connerie, comme d'habitude...

Sacré Dean.

Comme deux ados, Sam et moi avions tendu l'oreille pour savoir où leur discussion mènerait, se persuadant l'un comme l'autre que ce n'était pas la simple curiosité qui nous poussait à écouter aux portes mais bien l'intention d'intervenir si Dean faisait le crétin. Mais Dean ne dit rien. Castiel fut le seul à parler, et je dois bien avouer que ces paroles me troublèrent. Certainement pas autant que Dean, mais j'admirais la capacité de Castiel à mettre des mots sur ce qu'on pensait tous de Dean, mais qu'on ne savait lui faire comprendre qu'en le traitant d'imbécile.

Après cette déclaration, qu'on avait su avoir été réciproque vu l'embrassade qui avait suivit, Dean avait malgré tout du mal à se laisser aller, surtout devant nous. Il faut dire qu'on le guettait toujours du coin de l'oeil, à l'affût d'un signe, d'un geste, d'une démonstration affective. Même notre angelot y allait doucement, discrètement. Et surtout, jamais de bisou. Mais au moins, Dean ne repoussait plus Castiel.  
On savait tous d'où venait le problème et Castiel avait bien proposé à Dean de changer de véhicule, mais étrangement, Dean avait refusé, catégoriquement. Il s'était même mis en colère après son ange, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours. Pour le coup, il n'avait plus eu peur de s'exprimer devant nous, du moins, exprimer sa colère qui laissait clairement comprendre le problème.

 _Idjit !_

Aimer un ange, c'est une chose...  
Désirer un homme en est une autre...  
Il faudrait bien qu'il finisse par l'accepter.

* * *

 _... À suivre..._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 ** _VOS REVIEWS :_**

 _ **MicroFish, barjy02,**_ _ ** _ **Kathexia-Castiel156,**_ Angelyoru, Sylae...  
**Merci, comme toujours, de me motiver à suivre ma passion qu'est l'écriture ! **  
**Merci d'aimer ce que je fais, merci surtout de prendre le temps de me le dire...  
C'est important et vraiment motivant ! **  
**_

 _ **\- Angelyoru :** Un indice pour le top/bottom ? Mmmh... Que te dire ? Ce sera l'un des deux, déterminé, l'autre maladroit, puis chacun trouvera son rythme :p Hihi ! Voilà :D_


	9. Officialisation -publique- POV Cas

**.:: PREMIÈRES FOIS ::.**

 _Cette petite fic aux chapitres courts est bientôt terminée, preuve en est : Dean accepte enfin d'officialiser...  
Il ne reste plus beaucoup d'étape pour enfin être un vrai petit couple...  
Quatre pour être exacte !  
Et attention, à partir du chapitre suivant, on entre dans la partie sexy du sujet (mais on reste fluffy, bah ouais, c'est moi qui écris :p)  
_

 _Le prochain POV sera celui de Dean, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 _Sinon, ouais, je sais, toujours pas de nouveau chapitre pour "il avait promis"...  
Mais pour vous dire la vérité, j'ai encore et toujours quelques soucis niveau perso...  
En gros, une grossesse fatigante, une santé fragile (arrêt maladie), perte d'emploi dès la fin du congé maternité... Et je ne vous donne pas le détail.  
Le bon côté, c'est que je gagne du temps pour écrire, mais il faut aussi que je trouve la force, car ce n'est jamais la motivation qui manque !  
Surtout pas quand on a droit à autant de motivation et d'encouragement de la part des lecteurs/trices !  
_

 ** _Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez !_**

 _J'ai d'ailleurs aussi toujours autant de retard dans mes lectures, j'ai juste peur d'entamer une lecture sans la terminer et m'y perdre en perdant la notification que telle histoire a été mise à jour... Je sais, ça peut sembler stupide...  
Et puis j'ai aussi besoin de calme pour me plonger dans la lecture, ne pas être dérangée, coupée toutes les 5 minutes !  
Mais comme je ne travaille plus, j'ai bon espoir de trouver le temps !_

 ** _ ** _MicroFish,_** J'adore recevoir tes corrections, vraiment !  
Elles me font autant plaisir qu'un nouveau chapitre de fic je pense.  
Motivantes et encourageantes ! Merci !  
_**

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Destiel_  
 _ **Type :**_ _Suites de POV  
_ _ **Rating :**_ _M_  
 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après._  
 _ **Spoil :**_ _Aucun. Disons que ça se déroule au fil des saisons sans vraiment tenir compte de la trame de fond._ _ **  
Note :**_ _Pardon d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et de frappe qui peuvent se cacher dans le texte._

* * *

 **:: La première fois qu'il officialisait une relation ::  
** ** _POV Cas_**

 **-.-**

Trois mois.  
Trois mois étaient passés depuis notre premier baiser furtif, l'aveu de nos sentiments, tout ça.

Je savais ce que Dean ressentait, mais, comme à son habitude, cela ne correspondait pas à ses actes. Il était certes plus doux, moins en colère, mais il restait relativement distant. Alors je n'insistais pas, même si j'avais parfois envie de poser ma main sur sa joue, ma tête sur son épaule, ou simplement mon regard sur lui, sans retenue. Il me plaisait, et je savais que c'était réciproque, mais qu'il refusait encore de l'avouer. J'attendais, patiemment.  
Mais cette distance physique faisait que je ne savais pas vraiment si, malgré nos sentiments avoués, nous pouvions nous voir comme un couple. Notre relation n'avait pas changé, la seule chose qui différait était qu'à présent, on savait. On savait quels étaient nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Sam et Bobby le savaient également, mais je pense surtout qu'en ce qui les concernait, Dean n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix.

Je devais m'y faire ; il nous cachait.  
Il n'y avait rien d'officiel entre nous. En chasse, il continuait de faire les yeux doux aux jeunes femmes. Est-ce que cela me rendait jaloux ? Peut-être, un peu. Mais je ne disais rien. Dean était Dean. Dean était un imbécile. Et je l'aimais.

Puis il eut cette chasse. L'esprit ailleurs, j'avais frôlé la mort, et de près cette fois, cette mort de laquelle on ne se relève pas, ou pas facilement du moins. Alors Dean était arrivé avec son bidon d'essence, son zippo, il hurlait.

\- Ne le touche pas, fils de pute !

Si je n'avais pas eu le souffle coupé, une lame dans le bras et la moitié du visage en sang, je crois que j'aurais souri.

Après quoi, il avait balancé un coup de pied dans le ventre de la créature, l'envoyant valser contre la grille du cimetière dans lequel on se trouvait. Le monstre était sonné, au sol, et Dean en avait profité pour s'approcher et l'asséner de coups, encore et encore. Il y mettait toute sa rage, à n'en pas douter. La chose ne réagissait plus mais Dean lui avait donné un dernier coup de pied avant de la couvrir d'essence, puis il avait allumé son zippo et l'avait balancé sur le corps inanimé. Quand les flammes se mirent à danser dans la nuit, la créature se tortilla de douleur et Dean utilisa une barre de fer pour l'envoyer au fond d'un trou.

Je n'arrivais pas à le quitter des yeux tant j'étais émerveillé. Décidément, cet homme avait un courage dont peu pouvait se vanter, mais le voir l'utiliser pour me défendre était d'autant plus remarquable si on pense que moi, l'ange si puissant, avait déjà risqué ma peau, il aurait très bien pu y rester. Et malgré ça, il avait foncé, sans hésiter. Sans réfléchir non plus, et ça, je n'allais pas manquer de le lui faire remarquer, mais en attendant, j'étais admiratif.

Je profitai de ce moment de répits pour reprendre mon souffle et soigner mes plaies, retirant la lame qui me traversait le biceps tout en retenant difficilement le grognement de douleur que cela engendra. Je me relevai lentement, époussetant mes vêtements et, tout en m'approchant de Dean, debout devant la fosse dans laquelle la créature brûlait, je me passai une main dans les cheveux, histoire de tenter de les remettre un peu en place.  
Je me plaçai à côté de l'homme que j'aimais, un peu impressionné et intimidé, mais confiant. J'étais fier, fier car je savais être aimé en retour par cet homme incroyable qui se battait pour le bien de tous, même s'il ne le montrait jamais à personne, sauf à moi.  
C'était notre secret, mais je le savais réel. Et c'est tout ce qui comptait à cet instant.

Puis Dean me pris la main. Il la serra, sans me regarder. Son visage était tendu, les sourcils froncés, les lèvres serrées, les yeux fixés sur la fosse, et ses doigts se refermaient avec force autour des miens. Il y avait énormément d'émotion dans ce geste, déjà par le simple fait qu'il se l'autorise alors que Sam n'allait pas tarder à nous rejoindre, mais pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Dean... ?

Je ne pu lui poser la question car Dean me coupa dans mon élan, m'embrassant soudainement, affectueusement, tendrement, amoureusement... Caressant l'angle de ma mâchoire du bout des doigts de sa main libre. Puis il avait plongé ses yeux dans les miens. Ils étaient humides, plein de peurs et de détermination en même temps.

\- Je refuse de te perdre Cas'... Je sais que je me comporte souvent comme un con, mais...

\- Tout va bien Dean, je suis là... Et je resterai avec toi...

Et il sourit sans lâcher mon visage ni baisser le regard.  
Je posai alors ma main sur la sienne, ne le quittant pas non plus des yeux.  
Je voulais profiter du moment...  
Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.  
... Je me doutais que ça ne durerait pas.  
Sam était là.  
Dean allait me lâcher précipitamment, comme à chaque fois, comme s'il était surpris en flagrant délit de... De quoi ? De tendresse... ? Il allait baisser la tête, tourner les talons, s'en aller le premier, les mains dans les poches, me laissant là, derrière lui. Sam me lancerait un regard navré, je le lui rendrais, haussant les épaules...  
Pourtant...  
Dean ne bougea pas.  
J'aperçus ses lèvres frémir, de contrariété peut-être.  
Puis il m'embrassa à nouveau, avec fougue, me lâchant la main pour mieux maintenir mon visage contre le sien. Mais je ne voulais pas m'en aller, je ne voulais pas quitter cette emprise qu'il avait sur moi, sur mon corps comme mon coeur, ma grâce qui était comme une âme pour l'ange que je suis. J'étais à lui, entièrement, et je sentais, à cet instant, qu'il s'offrait à son tour à moi en osant m'embrasser, exposer ainsi ses sentiments à un témoin.

Quand Dean me relâcha, j'eus l'impression que cela avait duré une éternité, ce qui ne devait pas être tout faux vu la tête que faisait Sam, qui tentait malgré tout de paraître détaché, les yeux ronds, la bouche pincée.

\- C'est toi et moi, Cas'... Toi, et moi...! Souffla encore Dean avant de faire un pas en arrière et enfin regarder Sam.

Je vis parfaitement l'effort qu'il dû faire pour garder la tête haute et oser un regard droit dans les yeux de son frère, mais il l'avait fait, il avait osé le regarder en face. Et là, j'ai su qu'enfin, lui et moi, on était officiellement ensemble, plus seulement en cachette, plus seulement en secret.

Dean tourna les talons, me laissant là, derrière lui.  
Et Sam me lança un sourire, ravi, que je ne pu lui rendre sans rougir, me mordillant la lèvre qui se rappelait encore le contact de celles de Dean.

.

* * *

 _... À suivre..._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 _ **VOS REVIEWS :**_

 _ **Kathexia-Castiel156, MicroFish, barjy02, Angelyoru, Adalas, Courtney Ackles...**_  
 _Merci pour tous vos mots, simplement, toujours, et toujours, et toujours..._

 _ **\- barjy02 :** Je suis entièrement de ton avis en ce qui concerne le top/bottom de ce duo. Il n'est pas fixe et dicté uniquement par le moment... Voilà pourquoi je ne dévoile rien sur le final car il sera comme il sera, simplement, et j'espère qu'il sera "logique" pour tout le monde... :)_

 _ **\- Angelyoru :** Contente que le POV de Bobby t'ait plu et ouais, je sais, c'était pas un vrai indice, mais comme dit plus haut, je n'ai pas vraiment de préférence quant à qui est top/bottom alors je garde la surprise ici, ce sera, j'espère, ce qui a de plus logique en fonction de la situation décrite :p_


	10. Attirance - POV Dean

**.:: PREMIÈRES FOIS ::.**

 _Bonjour tout le monde !  
 **Je suis sincèrement navrée pour le temps d'attente, autant pour cette fic que pour "Il avait promis"** qui peine à être mis à jour, je vous l'accorde.  
Encore et toujours, **ce n'est pas un manque de motivation et encore moins d'inspiration** , les deux sont bien présentes !  
C'est juste **un manque de temps, d'énergie, un peu d'organisation aussi** , je dois l'avouer...  
J'ai du retard un peu pour tout mais **je n'abandonne rien !** C'est une promesse que je compte tenir, quoiqu'il arrive !  
Plus que trois chapitres et cette fic sera terminée.  
Les deux prochains chapitres seront un peu plus "hot"... Mais soft malgré tout, le fluffy-lemon, comme je le préfère !  
Je vous ferai moins attendre pour la fin de cette fic, après quoi, je me consacrerai entièrement à "Il avait promis" car je constate que même avec une fic déjà toute écriture, cela me prend du temps de la relire, la mettre en page, répondre aux reviews, même de façon succincte...  
 **Et je n'aime pas vous faire attendre... !**  
_

 _Encore désolée, j'essaie vraiment de faire au mieux ! Merci infiniment de me lire et pour votre patience !_

 ** _MicroFish, merci une nouvelle fois pour ta relecture, tes critiques et avis, ton aide et soutien, tes encouragements et ta compréhension !  
_**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Destiel_  
 _ **Type :**_ _Suites de POV  
_ _ **Rating :**_ _M_  
 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après._  
 _ **Spoil :**_ _Aucun. Disons que ça se déroule au fil des saisons sans vraiment tenir compte de la trame de fond._ _ **  
Note :**_ _Pardon d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et de frappe qui peuvent se cacher dans le texte._

* * *

 **:: La première fois qu'il dû admettre être attiré ::  
 _POV Dean_  
**

 **-.-**

Bordel, cet ange me rendait fou !

J'avais donné mon feu vert, c'était officiel, lui et moi. J'avais du mal à entendre dire que j'étais en couple avec un mec, mais il fallait bien que je l'admette. Même si moi, je préférais dire "avec un ange", son corps était bel et bien celui d'un mec.  
Il m'avait proposé de changer de véhicule, mais j'avais refusé. Je ne pouvais pas l'imaginer autrement. Ça n'aurait plus été lui. Et puis, même si je n'osais pas encore l'avouer à l'époque, Castiel me plaisait, son corps avec.

Certes, je l'admirais, mais d'autres fois, il m'attendrissait, perdu face à une découverte émotionnelle du monde humain. Je craquais littéralement quand son incompréhension marquait ses traits. Aussi ridicule que ça puisse être, il devenait alors tellement mignon, je n'avais qu'une envie dans ces moments ; l'embrasser doucement tout en souriant bêtement, amusé. Mais d'autres fois, c'était plus que ça. Il devenait terriblement troublant, et attirant. Sexy... Excitant. Et Cas' l'avait parfaitement compris.

Plus aucune nana ne m'attirait, même si je m'amusais à leur faire les yeux doux, pour l'égo. Au fond, il n'y avait plus que Cas'.  
J'avais un peu de mal à l'accepter, moi qui n'avais connu que des femmes, qui n'avais jamais ressenti la moindre attirance pour un homme. Jusque là du moins. Mais passer le cap physique était délicat. Du coup, je n'avais plus tiré un coup depuis un bail. J'étais à fleur de peau et le seul moyen de satisfaire mes envies aurait été d'enfin admettre que le corps de la personne que j'aimais - et désirais vraiment - était celui d'un homme, oser me lancer. Alors Cas' en jouait, certainement pour me faire craquer.

Alors ouais... Il me rendait fou !  
Fou de désir, de désir frustré et inavouable...  
Du moins verbalement, parce que physiquement, il était généralement difficile d'être plus explicite.

Plusieurs fois, il venait se coller à moi, quand je faisais la vaisselle, quand je réparais _bébé_ , quand je cherchais une bière dans le réfrigérateur, etc., m'attrapant les hanches, m'embrassant la nuque, me soufflant dans le creux du cou, juste sous l'oreille... L'effet était immédiat. J'avais chaud, je lui faisais face, il me souriait, se mordillait les lèvres, je l'embrassais, il me sentait, tendu, contre lui, je le sentais, dans le même état...  
Puis je paniquais, le repoussais, bafouillais _« Att- Attends Cas', je... P-pardon j-... »  
_ Alors il m'embrassait doucement, l'air de dire _« Ça ne fait rien... »_ et s'en allait, me laissant seul avec ma culpabilité et ma connerie.

Je les voyais, la déception et la tristesse, dans ses yeux. Mais j'étais incapable de passer le cap. Je l'aimais, il m'attirait, me rendait dingue. Mais quant à le dire, agir en fonction, je bloquais complètement. Mon corps avait moins de scrupule que moi à l'exprimer.  
Jusqu'à ce fameux soir...

J'étais seul dans une chambre de motel. Pour une fois, on avait eu du bol, c'était propre et confortable, la chasse se présentait bien, bref, des vacances. Je ne sais plus où était parti Sammy, mais j'étais seul dans la chambre, faisant les cent pas tout en réfléchissant à une stratégie pour attraper le vampire qui sévissait dans la ville. Son point fort : Il était rapide et savait se battre. Mais ça restait une chasse de débutant donc je ne me voyais pas demander l'aide de Cas' pour si peu.  
Malgré ça, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à lui.

 _« Cas'... »_

Et comme à chaque fois, il arrivait aussitôt. Aussi soudainement qu'il m'était venu à l'esprit.

\- Dean ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

J'avais souris. Sa façon de toujours s'inquiéter pour moi alors que je ne faisais que l'avoir en tête m'amusait.

\- Non, tout va bien, je pensais juste à toi...

\- Un souci avec votre chasse ?

\- Non, t'inquiète pas.

Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je m'étais approché de lui. Il m'attirait à lui, littéralement. Je me retrouvai à quelques centimètres de lui, le souffle accéléré, le regard braqué sur ses lèvres. Comme bien souvent, je sentais la chaleur m'envahir, me monter aux joues. Je me doutais que mon expression ne devait tromper personne, respirant légèrement plus fort face à lui, si proche de lui.

\- Dean... Souffla-t-il, les yeux mi-clos, prêt à être embrassé.

Alors qu'il prononçait mon prénom, je sentis une pulsation battre dans mon pantalon. Je savais parfaitement ce que cela signifiait et, comme toujours, je ne voulais pas céder, j'avais trop peur. Alors je reculais, à contre coeur, lentement, d'un pas, tout en me forçant à détourner les yeux.

\- Excuse-moi Cas', j-... Pardon...

Son air se renfrogna d'un coup et il avança vivement vers moi, me faisant reculer jusqu'au mur contre lequel je me retrouvai acculé, Castiel face à moi, une main de chaque côté de mon visage.

\- Arrête de fuir Dean, me dit-il alors. Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses à ce point d'accepter ce que tu ressens ?

Ses yeux plongés dans les miens me firent frissonner. Ils exprimaient clairement l'agacement, la contrariété, peut-être même un peu de colère.  
Il se colla un peu plus à moi, son bassin venant s'écraser contre le mien. Je compris alors qu'il cherchait à me faire comprendre sa frustration face à mon refus d'aller plus loin. Frustration largement partagée. Il était tout aussi excité que moi.  
Mais je ne sus pas quoi répondre. Je le fixais, silencieux, embarrassé, honteux, coupable.

Ses traits se détendirent peu à peu. Il se plaqua encore plus contre moi, tendrement cette fois, alors que je ne bougeais pas. Je ne savais pas trop ce qu'il allait faire, je n'osais pas le repousser, j'aimais ce qu'il faisait autant que ce que je ressentais collé à lui, même si ça me mettait mal à l'aise de l'avouer.  
C'est alors qu'il commença à m'embrasser le cou, faisant courir ses lèvres jusque sous mes oreilles, pinçant leur lobes entre ses dents.  
Je ne pus retenir un gémissement de plaisir qui me fit rougir mais Cas' ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

Je sais qu'il ne cherchait pas à me brusquer ni à me forcer, qu'il voulait juste me faire craquer, que j'accepte enfin de me lâcher en me poussant à bout, mais qu'il s'interromprait si je le lui demandais.  
Je ne demandai rien. Je voulais savoir jusqu'où je pouvais aller, le laisser faire, au moins un peu.  
Sans compter que j'adorais le sentir ainsi contre moi.

Je réalisais alors que je respirais de plus en plus fort, lui aussi. J'avais glissé mes mains sous son trench, l'une sous sa veste de costard, dans son dos, l'autre tentant d'ouvrir sa chemise. Alors que les siennes caressaient mon dos, puis mes fesses, sans gêne.  
Je l'enviais. Mes gestes à moi étaient tellement plus hésitants que quand il s'agissait de m'occuper d'une femme, une femme dont je n'avais rien à faire.  
Mais Cas' m'importait. Énormément. Je ne savais même pas comment bien faire pour agir avec le respect qui lui était dû.

Je ne sais pas vraiment à quel moment j'avais commencé à bouger mes hanches, me frottant à lui, alors qu'il avait glissé une de ses jambes entre les miennes. Nos lèvres s'étaient retrouvées depuis quelques minutes maintenant et elles se dévoraient l'une l'autre.  
L'envie devenait de plus en plus forte.  
J'avais envie de lui, de lui tout entier.  
Comment ? Qui ferait quoi ?  
Je ne savais pas vraiment...  
Je m'en balançais, soudainement...  
Je voulais juste... Beaucoup plus...

Puis Cas' me lâcha brusquement, recula d'un pas sans me quitter des yeux. Un sourire fendait son visage, et il me souffla :  
\- On garde la suite pour la prochaine fois...

Et il disparut dans un bruissement d'ailes, me laissant là, troublé, haletant, excité comme jamais, et terriblement frustré.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Sam.  
Je ne réalisai qu'à cet instant que j'avais entendu le moteur de la voiture et les pas de mon frère derrière la porte.  
Heureusement que Cas' avait été plus attentif que moi à ces signes et qu'il s'était arrêté avant que...

\- Dean ? Tout va bien... ? Me demanda Sam.

Je restai coi face à lui, muet, figé, essoufflé suite aux échanges de baiser avec Cas'. Je devais également être encore bien rouge, de gêne et d'excitation. Et en parlant d'excitation, je pus m'empêcher de vérifier, sans discrétion car encore un peu perturbé, si celle-ci était visible.  
Elle l'était, pas beaucoup, mais quand même. Et Sam suivit mon regard, certainement involontairement.  
Il se mit alors à rire, entre moquerie et gêne, et demanda, tout en retirant sa veste, s'asseyant sur son lit :  
\- Cas' est passé te voir ?

Je me passai un main sur le visage, comme si cela pouvait faire disparaître mon embarras.  
Il me fallut quelques secondes pour réussir à répondre ce que je n'aurais pas pensé possible avant ce soir :  
\- En effet...

Je ne pouvais plus nier.  
Ouais, vraiment, cet ange me rendait fou... Et il avait réussi à me faire craquer.  
Alors que Sam riait doucement face à mon malaise et suite à ma réponse, moi je n'avais qu'une chose en tête : La prochaine fois que j'allais voir Cas'.

.

* * *

 _... À suivre..._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 ** _VOS REVIEWS :_**

 _ **MicroFish, barjy02, Angelyoru, Kathexia-Castiel156, Courtney Ackles, Guest, Eileen Ana...**  
Merci pour vos reviews, votre patience et votre intérêt, vos encouragements et la motivation que vous entretenez en moi !_

 _ **barjy02 / Courtney Ackles :** Merci pour vos mots... J'accumule beaucoup de fatigue et pas mal de rdv chez les médecins, mais malgré tout, pas d'inquiétude. C'est surtout épuisant plus qu'autre chose. Vivement décembre, je verrai enfin le bout ! ;-)_

 _ **Eileen Ana :** Voilà la suite ! En espérant que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, les prochains chapitres ne prendront pas autant de temps à paraître ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 ** _Merci infiniment à vous !_**


	11. Se laisser aller - POV Bébé

**.:: PREMIÈRES FOIS ::.**

 _Voilà ! Un lemon très soft vu par bébé, notre Impala préférée. Pas évident...  
Il faut dire qu'une voiture ne comprend pas tout aux sentiments humains, pire encore que Castiel.  
Mais disons qu'elle a eu le temps d'apprendre !  
_

 _J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

 _Chapitre 12 bientôt prêt avec un beau lemon POV Cas **et** Dean !  
J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

 ** _Une grosse pensée à MicroFish pour son aide, ses critiques et commentaires, son soutien et son suivit, sa rapidité, bref, pareil qu'à chaque fois, mais ça en vaut le coup !  
_**

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Destiel_  
 _ **Type :**_ _Suites de POV  
_ _ **Rating :**_ _M_  
 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après._  
 _ **Spoil :**_ _Aucun. Disons que ça se déroule au fil des saisons sans vraiment tenir compte de la trame de fond._ _ **  
Note :**_ _Pardon d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et de frappe qui peuvent se cacher dans le texte._

* * *

 **:: La première fois qu'il se laissa aller ::  
** ** _POV Bébé_**

 **-.-**

Saloperie de vampire. Il n'y était pas allé de main morte. J'en avais repris plein la carrosserie !  
Le pare-brise avait explosé quand le monstre avait sauté sur mon capot, déformant ce dernier au passage, après quoi, il s'était battu avec mon propriétaire et l'un l'autre s'étaient envoyés sur moi. Toute l'aile droite, vitres et portières, avait été défoncée.  
Le vampire cru malin d'en rajouter un peu en brisant mes phares avants, espérant que ça lui laisserait un peu de répit pour tenter une fuite dans la nuit, mais le grand chevelu ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de fuir et l'avait rattrapé en vitesse, Il l'avait alors ramené jusqu'à moi et lui avait coupé la tête. Mais il avait réalisé son geste juste à côté de mes fenêtre cassées, projetant du sang de vampire sur mes banquettes.  
Dean avait protesté comme un gamin contre le grand, alors Sam lui avait lancé un regard noir, prétextant qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix.

Moi je m'en fichais, ne me réjouissant que d'une chose : Dean allait me remettre en état !

J'avais eu du mal à rentrer à la casse de Bobby. Un de mes pneus avait aussi ramassé mais je ne voulais pas m'arrêter, je savais que le meilleur endroit pour enfin lâcher prise était chez le plus âgé.

Dean avait mis trois jours pour trouver les pièces de rechange, et deux de plus pour me remonter. Il travaillait vite et bien, il était consciencieux, minutieux, délicat. Des mains de maître quand il s'agit de prendre soin de moi, de me réparer.  
J'étais magnifique, une fois de plus. Pratiquement comme neuve à quelques égratignures près que nous étions seuls à connaître, lui et moi. Si on faisait abstraction de mon coffre redécoré pour leurs chasses.

La fin de journée approchait mais il faisait encore jour. Dean avait relevé les manches de sa chemise et profitait de la lumière naturelle, sans pour autant être en plein soleil, pour me passer une couche de polish. Ses gestes étaient précis et son regard vif, afin de ne pas passer deux fois à la même place et ne pas créer d'irrégularité.

Puis il y eu le bruissement d'ailes. L'ange était apparu.  
Le geste de Dean devenait nettement moins précis. Je savais qu'il n'était plus aussi concentré, son regard n'était même plus vraiment fixé sur son action, jetant de petits coups d'oeil discret derrière lui. Le polish commençait d'ailleurs à entamer ma peinture plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu par endroit.

\- Dean...

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que mon propriétaire cessa son massacre. Je ne lui en tenais pas rigueur pour autant, je savais bien, grâce à la faible vibration de ses mains, que l'ange le troublait. Mais sa présence le rendait heureux aussi. Je le sentais car son corps se réchauffait délicatement. D'ailleurs, il sourit avant de se retourner, s'essuyant les mains avec la partie du chiffon qui était encore relativement propre.

\- Cas' ! Lança-t-il joyeusement.

L'ange lui rendit son sourire, une pointe de surprise dans le regard.

\- Je t'ai manqué ? Demanda Castiel.

Dean lança son chiffon au sol et s'approcha rapidement de l'ange, l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa. Ils se trouvaient à plus d'un mètre de moi et pourtant je pouvais sentir la chaleur qu'ils dégageaient tous les deux. C'était puissant.

\- Tu n'imagines pas... Lui souffla Dean en le poussant vers moi jusqu'à ce que l'ange prenne appui sur mon capot fraîchement remis à neuf.

Une fois là, Dean se colla contre l'ange et lui caressa le visage, se noyant dans ses yeux. Il l'observa un instant, tendrement. Castiel lui rendit son regard, sans vraiment saisir ce qu'il se passait, les sourcils froncés. Alors Dean l'embrassa à nouveau, mais plus fougueusement qu'avant, le faisant tomber en arrière, couchés l'un sur l'autre.  
Leurs émotions explosaient littéralement, je n'en manquais pas une miette, je ressentais tout, au-delà même des simples vibrations et de leur température qui augmentait.

J'avais appris à comprendre leurs échanges de regard et de caresses, je commençais même à cerner certaines émotions plus subtiles comme le doute, car Dean en avait eu beaucoup.  
Surtout ces derniers mois.  
Surtout la veille de l'attaque du vampire...  
Il avait partagé ses craintes à Sam, cet homme qu'il appelait frère, et à qui il se confiait souvent au sujet de l'ange.

 _« Tu sais Sammy... J'ai cru que ce qui me bloquait était que Cas' avait... Un corps d'homme, que c'était ce qui m'empêchait de me lancer... Heu, physiquement, je veux dire... Mais la réelle différence entre lui et les femmes avec lesquelles je couchais avant est que lui... Je l'aime, et... Et je ne sais pas comment agir quand il s'agit de montrer à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime. »_

Sam l'avait écouté en silence. Bien que de l'amusement était palpable en début de conversation, j'avais pu sentir un énorme respect émaner du chevelu et envahir l'habitacle suite aux confidences de Dean. Ce qui sembla le mettre en confiance.  
Je ne suis qu'une voiture, mais à cet instant, je comprenais parfaitement les émotions et les ressentis de mon propriétaire.

L'amour.

Dean en débordait souvent, bien qu'il l'exprimait froidement habituellement.  
Alors j'avais toujours eu du mal à cerner clairement cette émotion.  
Mais à présent, tout était différent.  
Avec l'ange, c'était tellement fort que même moi j'étais capable de le ressentir.  
Et j'aimais ça, j'aimais savoir mon propriétaire heureux à ce point.

Et ce soir là, Dean s'enflammait de plus en plus, plaqué contre Castiel qui semblait aimer l'action autant qu'être intrigué par ce comportement. Alors il repoussa Dean, doucement.

\- Dean, attends... Qu- qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Mon propriétaire avait reculé, baissant les yeux, les mains au fond des poches de ses jeans. Il ressentait apparemment une gêne profonde, mais de celle provoquée par une pensée embarrassante, quelque chose qui venait de lui, et non pas parce que l'ange l'avait repoussé.

\- Ne crois pas que ça me déplaise Dean, mais... Tu osais à peine m'embrasser il y a encore une semaine et là... ?

Dean releva la tête, se mordillant la lèvre et tenta :  
\- Tu... Tu avais dit qu'on... Continuerait ce que... Tu sais... ?

\- Tu es sûr ? Je veux dire... Tu te sens prêt ?

Dean se mit à rire nerveusement tout en détournant les yeux. Je sentais de l'ironie amusée dans son rire.

\- C'est toi qui me demande si je suis prêt... ? Demanda Dean en plongeant son regard dans celui de l'ange encore appuyé sur mon capot.

\- Dean... Tu sais ce que je veux dire...

Là encore, Dean baissa les yeux, visiblement contrarié. Leur échange devenait plus complexe, les sentiments étaient nombreux et contradictoires. Amour et colère, frustration, envie, excitation, retenue, gêne... Trop nébuleux pour la voiture que je suis.

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt... Mais je... J'ai... J'en ai...

\- Envie ? Sembla aider Castiel face à Dean qui hésitait.

\- Ouais... Mais... Je sais pas si j'y arriverai...

Castiel lui sourit, plein de tendresse dans le regard. Il lui tendit la main et mon propriétaire l'attrapa, se laissant attirer jusqu'à lui, retombant entre ses bras.

\- C'est toi même qui m'a appris qu'il y avait plusieurs étapes avant d'en arriver à coucher avec quelqu'un, commença Castiel alors que Dean prenait place entre les cuisses de l'ange.

Les derniers mots prononcés par Castiel semblèrent mettre Dean très mal à l'aise, ce qui sembla amuser l'ange qui repris :  
\- On peut donc y aller par étape...

\- Comme deux ados ?

Castiel fronça les sourcils tout en interrogeant Dean du regard, la tête penchée sur le côté.

\- Je ne sais pas... Que font deux ados en premier... ?

Dean sembla réfléchir un bref instant avant de sourire, charmeur.

\- Ça...

Et il se pencha contre Castiel, reprenant son baiser sauvage de tout à l'heure, baladant ses mains sur le corps de l'ange. Ce dernier se laissa faire, vibrant d'excitation. Je sentis un sursaut de la part de Castiel quand Dean entreprit d'ouvrir sa chemise d'un mouvement brusque, laissant apparaître le torse de l'ange. Ils se figèrent un instant, s'observant l'un l'autre, trouble et fascination mêlés. Dean se pencha un peu plus en avant, caressant encore et encore le corps partiellement nu de l'ange, avec ses mains, ses lèvres. Quelques gémissements commençaient à se faire entendre.  
Nouveau sursaut de la part de l'ange quand Dean posa sa main entre ses jambes.

\- Dean... ?

\- Shhhh... Coupa Dean en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Ils se frottaient l'un à l'autre, le bassin de Dean pressant d'autant plus sa main sur l'entre-jambe de Castiel qui répondait par quelques râles timides. Mon propriétaire entrepris alors d'ouvrir la braguette de l'ange qui se laissa faire, fébrile. Ce dernier semblait le désirer plus que tout mais quelque chose semblait également l'effrayer. Son regard passait nerveusement du visage de Dean à cette main qui appuyait entre ses cuisses, avant d'enfin se détourner complètement pour observer le soleil qui se couchait à l'horizon.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Cas', souffla Dean comme s'il avait compris les craintes que ressentait son ange. Tout va bien, je ne regretterai rien. J'ai... J'en ai envie... Et je t'aime...

Castiel se relâcha alors, souriant, apparemment soulagé. Il attrapa à son tour la nuque de Dean et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser encore.  
À partir de là, il n'y en avait plus un qui donnait et un autre qui recevait.  
Tout deux donnaient et recevaient, se bousculant, roulant l'un sur l'autre, sur mon capot.

Mon capot fraîchement remis à neuf...

Les chemises étaient toutes deux tombées, les braguettes ouvertes, les pantalons légèrement baissés, pas beaucoup. Castiel fut le premier à oser passer la barrière des vêtements pour aller caresser en-dessous de la ceinture. Dean s'était alors agrippé à l'ange, écarquillant brièvement les yeux avant de les fermer, perturbé et excité comme jamais je ne l'avais ressenti avant. La chaleur qu'il avait dégagé à ce moment avait été presque électrique. Il n'avait plus bougé pendant un instant, les yeux toujours clos, les lèvres serrées. Il tremblait.

\- Dean, tout va bien ? Demanda l'ange.

\- Merde... Souffla Dean en guise de réponse, tout en relâchant quelque peu sa prise.

Ce n'était pas dirigé contre l'ange et ce dernier ne s'en vexa pas mais fronça les sourcils une nouvelle fois avant de regarder la main qui s'était trouvée entre les jambes de mon propriétaire. En la découvrant un peu humide, il sembla comprendre ce qui avait mis Dean mal à l'aise.

\- Tu as eu du plaisir ?

\- La ferme Cas', dit-il sur un ton contrarié et un peu honteux qui sembla amuser l'ange. Bordel, j'avais dit comme des ados, mais pas à ce point... !

\- Dean, cela faisait longtemps que tu t'en privais, alors que moi je n'ai jamais connu ça et n'en ai jamais eu envie avant de te connaître. C'est normal que tu aies craqué avant moi.

Dean ne sembla pas particulièrement apprécier l'annonce mais n'ajouta rien. Il croisa les bras tout en lançant un dernier regard au soleil qui finissait de disparaître derrière les carcasses de voitures et les arbres avant de refaire face à l'ange.

\- Mais et toi... ? Tu as eu... ?

\- Du plaisir ?

\- Ouais...

Dean semblait attendre la réponse avec impatience, le regard inquiet.

\- Évidemment, annonça Castiel avec un large sourire.

Ce dernier se redressa tout en remettant en place ses vêtements, s'approcha de Dean et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

\- Je te laisse réfléchir à la prochaine étape... Souffla Castiel, presque taquin, avant de disparaître.

Dean observa une seconde le vide que l'ange avait laissé et se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de l'arrêter sur sa nuque. Il semblait déboussolé, comme quand il était témoin de quelque chose d'aussi étonnant que plaisant. Puis il tira sur sa ceinture afin d'observer l'intérieur de son pantalon. Il avait la même tête que quand il jauge l'ampleur des dégâts sur ma carrosserie.

Il laissa échapper un soupire qui se transforma en rire résigné.

\- Bordel, il est pas croyable... dit-il doucement avant de me regarder.

Il posa les mains sur ses hanches et me lança :  
\- On finit le polish demain, bébé... ?

Ouais...

* * *

 _... À suivre..._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 ** _RÉPONSE À VOS REVIEWS :_**

 _ **MicroFish :** Merci, parce que même si tu me laisses ton avis en détail dans la correction, tu prends toujours le temps de me laisser une petite review et ça fait juste terriblement plaisir ! Tu es un amour !_

 _ **barjy02 :** Une certaine fierté m'envahit quand je lis "j'adore ta façon d'écrire ce couple"... Merci infiniment !  
_

 _ **Kathexia-Castiel156 :** Ouais, Cas' bouscule, mais ça ne veut pas pour autant dire que c'est lui qui tient la barre :p C'est valable pour chapitre aussi, même si ici aussi Castiel semble mieux savoir se "tenir" ! Suite au prochain épisode ! :D_

 _ **Angelyoru :** Toi qui aimes les lemons, là, c'était encore soft. Le prochain chapitre devrait te plaire ! :p_

 _ **lewisia toledo / Eileen Ana :** Merci beaucoup ! Heureuse que ça vous plaise, en espérant que les deux prochains (et derniers) chapitres vous plairont également ! ^^_


	12. Dernière étape - POV Dean et Cas

**.:: PREMIÈRES FOIS ::.**

 _Enfin ! Le "dernier chapitre" !  
Enfin, façon de parler, parce que j'ai souhaité en ajouter un 13e après coup...  
Bien qu'ici s'achève le projet des "premières fois", une petite suite façon épilogue doit encore arriver.  
Cependant, ce chapitre boucle les "premières fois" avec un chapitre bien plus long que les autres.  
Déjà parce qu'il jongle entre les POV de Dean et Cas, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira car c'est un lemon...Et que... Bah... Je suis toujours un peu "stressée" à l'idée de publier un lemon. Je me demande si les mots choisis ne choquent pas, j'ai toujours peur d'avoir laissé une erreur dans une description qui se veut "sexy" - hum - et qui devient alors ridicule, ce genre de choses :p  
Bref... N'hésitez pas à me laissez vos avis, ils seront très appréciés et utiles pour mes prochains essais de lemon !  
_

 ** _MicroFish m'a bien aidé sur ce chapitre !  
S'il reste des erreurs, c'est bien malgré elle car les dernières retouches ne sont pas passées entre ses mains avant publication.  
Merci encore une fois infiniment à elle pour l'aide précieuse qu'elle m'a apportée pour cette fic !  
_**

 _J'espère que vous n'aurez pas trop de difficulté à jongler entre les deux POV._

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Destiel_  
 _ **Type :**_ _Suites de POV  
_ _ **Rating :**_ _M_  
 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après._  
 _ **Spoil :**_ _Aucun. Disons que ça se déroule au fil des saisons sans vraiment tenir compte de la trame de fond._ _ **  
Note :**_ _Pardon d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et de frappe qui peuvent se cacher dans le texte._

* * *

 **-.-**

Le POV de Dean en normal _  
Le POV de Cas' en italique  
_

 **-.-**

* * *

 **:: La première fois qu'ils franchirent la "dernière étape" ::  
POV Dean et Cas**

 **-.-**

\- Je vais sortir, je ne rentrerai pas avant demain matin... Enfin, demain ! Je vous laisse donc... Tous seuls ! Toute la nuit !

Sam en faisait des tonnes. Certes, je lui avais demandé de nous laisser le bunker pour la soirée, mais là, il me mettait carrément mal à l'aise. Je commençais à devenir nerveux. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre ce qu'il cachait derrière cette annonce. Et j'avais peur que Cas' se doute de ce que j'avais prévu.

\- Tu es sur une affaire ? Demanda alors Cas' qui s'était apparemment laissé convaincre par la comédie ridicule de mon frère.

\- Heu, oui, exactement... Je vais passer la nuit à faire des recherches, donc je préfère sortir pour m'aérer la tête.

\- Tu as besoin d'aid-... ?

\- Non ! Coupa Sam en souriant nerveusement. Non, non, merci Cas', je préfère être tranquille pour... Heu... Pour faire... Mes recherches...

Castiel fronça les sourcils. Il commençait visiblement à trouver le comportement de Sam étrange. Et il y avait de quoi.

\- Parfait, amuse-toi bien ! Tu nous rapporteras tes découvertes demain, quand tu seras rentré... Lançai-je l'air de rien tout en faisant les gros yeux à mon frère, lui signifiant au mieux _"laisse-nous maintenant !"_.

J'avais eu beaucoup de mal à demander à mon frère de quitter les lieux, rien que d'oser lui en parler avait retardé l'organisation de cette soirée d'une semaine.

La dernière étape...

Il y en avait eu cinq avant celle-ci.

La première étape, c'était le premier rapprochement, dans la casse de Bobby. J'étais partis comme un puceau, la honte totale. Le bon côté c'est que cet échec m'avait motivé à retenter rapidement l'expérience.

Puis on avait franchi la deuxième étape, cette fois-ci, c'était moi qui m'étais occupé de Cas'. Il n'avait pas tenu beaucoup plus longtemps que moi, ce qui, j'avoue, m'avait quelque peu rassuré.  
On a réitéré les deux premières étapes de nombreuses fois, chacun son tour, ensemble, en même temps, mais toujours que des caresses, pendant plusieurs mois...

Jusqu'au jour où j'ai voulu tenter la troisième étape... Cas' était devenu fou quand j'ai remplacé ma main par mes lèvres.  
C'était étrange. Étrange parce que j'avais aimé le faire. Aimé... J'avais adoré ! Adoré voir Cas' se tortiller de plaisir, perdre pied. J'avais presque cru qu'il me devancerait sur chaque étape mais là, j'avais enfin réussi à le surprendre, le laisser sans voix.

Alors il y avait eu la quatrième étape, étape lors de laquelle Cas' avait voulu me rendre la pareille, à genoux devant moi, tellement excitant. J'avais dû faire de gros effort pour ne pas craquer aussi vite qu'à notre premier soir.  
Je n'y avais jamais pensé, mais les femmes qui s'étaient trouvées dans la même position, je ne les avais jamais vraiment respectées, je ne leur prêtais pas une réelle attention, je prenais, sans me soucier de ce qu'elles pouvaient penser ou ressentir.  
Je ne voulais pas que Cas' se sente ainsi ignoré, je voulais qu'il sache et ressente à quel point je lui étais reconnaissant, à quel point j'étais troublé par son geste, par ce cadeau qu'il me faisait. À quel point je l'aimais...

La cinquième étape... Elle était arrivée sans même qu'on s'y attende. C'était une étape particulière. Nous avions les deux un verre dans le nez mais étions malgré tout conscients de nos actes. Il y avait peut-être même plusieurs étapes qui furent franchies ce soir là... Des étapes que je n'aurais jamais pensé franchir avant ça. L'alcool m'avait aidé à me détendre, mais malgré ça, j'avais profité de tout, je m'étais offert à Cas' et lui à moi, nus l'un et l'autre, l'un contre l'autre. Il était entré en moi, juste d'un ou deux doigts, mais le cap était néanmoins franchi.  
Ensuite, je lui avais fait pareil, tout en l'embrassant, détournant son attention de la douleur que je craignais de lui faire subir. Je tentais d'agir avec délicatesse, mais c'était quelque chose que je découvrais et apprenais avec lui. Je m'étais toujours cru expérimenté, mais je me rendais compte, d'étape en étape, que j'étais aussi novice que lui.  
Cette nuit là, rien d'autres que nos doigts ne passèrent le fameux cap.

Et ce soir était le grand soir.  
Du moins, je l'espérais...

-o-

.

 _\- Il va bien ? Il avait l'air nerveux... Demandais-je à Dean.  
_

 _J'avais gardé un oeil sur la porte que venait de franchir Sam mais Dean ne répondant pas, je me décidai enfin de lui faire face._

 _\- Et toi aussi tu as l'air nerveux... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

 _Dean me regardait fixement. Quelque chose le préoccupait. Je le questionnais donc du regard puisqu'il ne semblait pas décidé à répondre._

 _\- Dean... ?_

 _\- Cas' j'ai... Je... Viens avec moi..._

 _Suspicieux, je le suivais sans relâcher mon froncement de sourcils. Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait le mettre dans cet état ? Je voyais bien qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose, je commençais à comprendre que Sam nous avait laissé seuls pour nous permettre de parler tranquillement. Et je dois avouer que je craignais le pire. Dean commençait-il à avoir des doutes sur notre relation ? Est-ce que nous avions été trop vite ? Peut-être qu'il avait honte, aujourd'hui, qu'il regrettait notre dernière nuit passée ensemble... Je sentais mes mains devenir moites, mon coeur se serrait quelque peu, j'appréhendais la suite. Je voyais à son visage qu'il tentait de cacher son malaise. Bien que j'avais toujours pu lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, je ne captais malgré tout qu'une partie de ce qu'il ressentait. Et là, il craignait ma réaction, mais ma réaction face à quoi ?_

 _Je l'avais suivit,_ _ _sans le quitter des yeux,_ jusqu'à l'un des petits salons du bunker, une pièce que nous n'utilisions pratiquement jamais._

 _\- Dean... ? Tentais-je encore une fois.  
_

 _Je m'arrêtai net de parler quand je levai enfin les yeux sur la décoration du lieu. Habituellement froid et peu accueillant, ce soir, le petit salon était méconnaissable. J'étais stupéfait. Un doux parfum planait dans la pièce, les tentures avaient été nettoyées et les bibliothèques rangées. Une petite table couverte d'une nappe rouge se trouvait au centre de la pièce. Deux fauteuils l'entouraient, la plus belle vaisselle, celle qu'on évitait d'utiliser d'habitude, était posée dessus. Lumières tamisées, bougies, fleurs, serviettes, champagne... La totale.  
Je dissimulai difficilement un sourire surpris et amusé en serrant les lèvres. Cela ne ressemblait pas tellement à Dean. Je trouvais mignon d'imaginer qu'il ait pu mettre tout ça en place en secret. Sur le coup, je me senti un peu ridicule d'avoir eu peur.  
_

 _\- Heu, Cas'... Est-ce que... ? Commença-t-il, plus tendu que jamais.  
_

 _\- C'est superbe Dean, répondis-je, devinant ses craintes.  
_

 _Enfin il sembla se relaxer un peu, ses épaules se relâchèrent et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il m'attrapa une main et commença à m'expliquer, enthousiaste, tout ce qu'il avait mis en place pour cette soirée, comment il avait dû demander de l'aide à Sam - qui s'était largement fichu de lui au passage - où il avait trouvé le champagne, qu'il espérait que la nourriture serait réussie... Je n'écoutais que d'une oreille, attendrit, admiratif. En réalité, le détail m'importait peu, le résultat non plus. Seule l'initiative me touchait au plus haut point.  
_

 _\- On fête quelque chose ?_

 _\- Mmh ?_

 _Il s'arrêta au milieu de son explication quant à la réalisation du dessert - une tarte aux pommes - et m'observa sans un mot, à nouveau un peu nerveux. Je compris que toutes ces explications ne lui servaient qu'à éviter toutes questions gênantes et combler des éventuels silences. Savoir que j'appréciais sa surprise l'avait soulagé, mais autre chose continuait de le rendre nerveux.  
_

 _\- Han, heu..._

 _Il se mit à se frotter la nuque, cherchant ses mots. Je commençais à deviner ce qu'il espérait de cette soirée, me remémorant les propos de Sam : il nous laissait seuls pour la nuit. Mais je voulais entendre Dean me l'expliquer. Je me fis donc un plaisir de rester silencieux tout en l'observant attentivement._

 _\- Fêter ? Non... Enfin... Peut-être... On peut fêter... Hum, la... dernière étape... ?_

 _Dean mal à l'aise, c'était quelque chose. Mais je tenais bon pour ne pas perdre mon sérieux, surtout face à l'annonce qu'il me faisait._

-o-

.

Je ne sais pas ce qui était le plus gênant entre annoncer à son petit ami par un dîner aux chandelles qu'on se sentait prêt à coucher avec ou le regard que me lançait Cas' à cet instant. Alors que je le regardais fixement, j'essayais d'avaler ma salive, attendant une réaction de sa part.

\- La dernière étape ?...

\- Et bien... Oui... Après ce qu'on a fait la dernière fois...

Je soufflais un coup, je commençais à avoir chaud en repensant non seulement à la soirée qu'on avait passé ensemble deux semaines plus tôt, mais aussi parce que je me sentais m'empêtrer dans des explications gênantes.

\- ... Je pensais que l'étape suivante était... La dernière.

Je baissais la tête une bonne fois, les mains cachées dans les poches arrières de mon jean, fixant mes pieds comme s'ils allaient me lancer un clin d'oeil d'encouragement. Mais Cas' n'ajoutait rien. Son silence me força à relever timidement les yeux sur lui sans pour autant redresser la tête, et je le vis m'observer tout en affichant un large sourire, se retenant même de rire en se mordillant la lèvre inférieur.  
J'aurais pu me vexer à le voir se moquer de moi, mais sur le moment, j'étais focalisé sur sa bouche, au point que je ne le vis même pas s'approcher pour me prendre dans ses bras et m'embrasser. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reculer, je le retins, le serrant contre moi plus fort encore. Je ne voulais pas que le contact cesse. J'aimais embrasser ses lèvres, plus que jamais.

Sans même trop m'en rendre compte, mon baiser devenait de plus en plus profond et fougueux, le faisant reculer jusqu'au mur à côté de la porte d'entrée de la pièce, mes mains commençaient déjà à parcourir le corps de Cas', essayant de décoincer sa chemise qu'il avait proprement glissé dans son pantalon.

\- Dean, at- Attends, tu... Tu n'avais pas prévu un dîner avant de...

Évidemment, je n'avais pas prévu de lui sauter dessus d'entrée de jeu, j'avais imaginé un scénario beaucoup plus romantique, mais cet ange me rendait dingue, fallait-il que je le redise ? Je ressentais une telle attraction en sa présence, sa proximité devenait difficile à entretenir sans m'y coller davantage. Mes mains se sentaient appelées par sa peau, mes lèvres par sa bouche, mon corps par le sien...

\- Oh Cas'... Soufflai-je. J'ai envie de toi...

-o-

.

 _Cette simple phrase me fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique.  
Alors que jusque là, j'étais davantage amusé par le manque de retenue de Dean, je me sentais encore capable de le repousser - avec douceur, cela va de soi - pour que nous puissions reprendre le cours de la soirée telle qu'il l'avait prévue, mais en entendant ces quelques mots, je dû avouer que je me sentis fondre entre ses bras.  
Bien qu'il me l'avait déjà montré à plusieurs reprises, c'était la première fois qu'il mettait des mots sur son désir, c'était la première fois qu'il osait verbaliser son ressenti. Il dû également s'en rendre compte car pendant une seconde, il se figea, me fixant droit dans les yeux, comme pour s'assurer que ses mots ne m'avaient pas effrayé, sauf que c'était à lui-même qu'il craignait d'avoir fait peur en osant l'exprimer à haute voix.  
Je cherchai donc à le rassurer, lui souriant tendrement, accueillant ses mots avec envie._

 _Il m'avait plaqué au mur, vers l'entrée, ses mains sur moi, ses lèvres gourmandes qui m'appelaient et dont j'eus du mal à me détourner. Je décidai de me placer face à la paroi, dos à Dean. Je sentais que mon souffle s'était légèrement accéléré à l'idée de ce que j'allais lui répondre.  
C'était un peu plus précipité que ce que j'avais imaginé, mais les choses se présentaient parfaitement ainsi.  
Et cet idiot m'observait faire sans avoir l'air de comprendre._

 _\- Alors prends-moi..._

-o-

.

J'avais bien entendu, pourtant, l'information avait du mal à être assimilée par mon cerveau. Je bouillonnais intérieurement, j'étais au bord de l'explosion. Je devais me calmer.  
Mais bordel, le visage de Cas'...  
Ses yeux mi-clos, ses lèvres brillantes, son souffle rapide, son col de chemise légèrement trop ouvert...  
Il attendait. Je devais faire quelque chose.  
Je ne voulais pas qu'il regrette ce qu'il venait de dire, qu'il se sente bête de l'avoir proposé.

Je me serrai contre lui, l'entourant de mes bras.  
J'appréhendais malgré moi. Je ne voulais pas risquer de faire quelque chose qui le mette mal à l'aise, lui manquer de respect.  
Je ne devais pas oublier que j'étais face à un ange.  
Un ange, putain !  
Il méritait tellement plus, valait tellement plus que l'homme que j'étais.  
Et pourtant, il s'offrait à moi, vulnérable et confiant...  
Je lui devais tout.

Je commençais par l'embrasser dans le cou, sous la mâchoire, le lobe d'oreille, tout en caressant son torse d'une main, et de l'autre je tentais de défaire sa ceinture, puis sa braguette.

Il semblait tout aussi impatient et nerveux que moi.  
Mais je ne voulais pas aller trop vite.

-o-

.

 _J'avais peur, mais je savais que cette fois aussi, c'était à moi de me proposer le premier. Dean était Dean et malgré son envie, je savais qu'il aurait du mal à se lâcher. Moi, ça ne me posait pas de problème, après tout, cela n'avait pas d'importance à mes yeux. Tant que c'était avec lui, la façon n'était qu'un détail.  
J'avais entièrement confiance, il la méritait largement.  
_

 _Mais malgré tout, j'avais peur, peur de la nouveauté, peur de cette étape qui marquait un tournant, pour lui comme pour moi.  
Peur qu'il regrette...  
Je baissai la tête, fermai les yeux, me laissai faire...  
_

-o-

.

Son pantalon était à présent baissé, vaguement retenu à hauteur de cuisse par l'écartement de ses jambes.  
J'avais encore une main sur son torse et l'autre se dirigeait doucement vers ses fesses, ni trop rapidement, ni trop lentement.  
Mais je le sentais se recroqueviller petit à petit.  
Est-ce que je m'y prenais mal ?

\- Tout va bien Cas' ? Tu... Tu ne veux pas ?

\- Si, me répondit-il presque précipitamment avant d'affirmer : Si je le veux. Mais j'ai un peu peur...

Mon ange avait peur.  
L'ange du Seigneur, le guerrier prêt à tout avait peur.  
À cause de moi ?

\- De quoi as-tu peur ?

\- Je ne sais pas... C'est sûrement normal d'avoir peur. Mais ne t'arrête pas...

Je me redressai, histoire de reprendre un minimum de distance, sans pour autant reculer. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente obligé de quoi que ce soit.

\- Cas', je ne veux pas continuer si tu n'es pas sûr de...

\- Je suis sûr de ce que je veux, mais je ne sais pas si toi tu l'es également.

\- Je suis certain que je te veux Cas'. Je le sais depuis un moment. Je n'étais juste pas sûr d'en avoir le cran. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent. J'ai envie de toi plus que jamais... Lui répondis-je en me collant à nouveau contre lui, lui retirant un gémissement qui fini de m'exciter, faisant un peu plus gonfler mon désir contre ses fesses.

Cette petite réaction le fit apparemment sourire et il me donna un coup de fessier sur l'entre-jambe tout en attrapant ma tête, se tournant à moitié pour m'embrasser langoureusement.  
Accompagnant son baiser, je ne réalisais même pas que mes mains finissaient de le déshabiller, faisant glisser son boxer juste ce qu'il fallait pour accéder à mon but.  
Rapidement, je faisais de même avec moi, découvrant mon sexe afin de pouvoir enfin le poser contre Cas', sentir la chaleur de son corps directement sur moi.

-o-

.

 _Son membre tendu entre mes fesses semblait me narguer.  
Bien sûr qu'il aurait été déraisonnable d'aller trop vite, et même si je savais que je pouvais tricher sur la douleur en utilisant ma grâce, je ne voulais pas en perdre une miette.  
_

 _Je sentais ses mains m'agripper les hanches, sans vraiment oser approcher l'entrée convoitée. Puis il posa son index sur mes lèvres, m'invitant à le lubrifier avec un peu de salive, avant de l'utiliser pour caresser les abords de mon intimité.  
_ _ _Le souffle de plus en plus rauque, le bassin de plus en plus en mouvement, je le sentais se battre avec son impatience ce qui, je dois avouer, me détendit presque, amusé._  
_

-o-

.

Doucement. Je devais y aller doucement.  
Je ne voulais pas lui faire mal.  
Concentré sur son expression, à l'affût du moindre signe de douleur, ce que j'y voyais avait plutôt tendance à vouloir me faire sauter les étapes pour lui sauter dessus sauvagement.

Le doigt entièrement en lui, j'entamais de petits mouvements circulaires et de va et vient lents, délicatement.  
Puis je tentais un deuxième doigt, tirant un gémissement à Cas' qui, je crois pouvoir l'affirmer, exprimait du plaisir, m'encourageant d'autant plus.  
Et un troisième doigt...  
Cas' gémissait de plus belle, se tortillait au rythme de mes mouvements.  
Je faisais de mon mieux pour m'assurer qu'il pourrait m'accueillir complètement dans un second temps, écartant quelque peu les doigts.

-o-

.

 _Je n'en pouvais plus.  
Je n'osais pas le dire - je n'étais d'ailleurs plus vraiment apte à dire quoique ce soit - mais j'en voulais plus, je le voulais lui.  
D'un mouvement de reins bien placé, je lui fis donc comprendre au mieux qu'il pouvait s'arrêter dans sa préparation, qu'il pouvait venir en moi.  
_

-o-

.

Je le sentais serrer les fesses, repoussant mes doigts, mais tout en réclamant ma venue en frottant ses fesses contre moi.  
Le message était clair ; Il me laissait le feu vert.  
Surtout, ne pas se précipiter.  
J'attrapai sa taille, me plaçai dans le bon axe, et appuyai doucement, tout doucement, attendant de sentir l'anneau de muscle s'ouvrir sur mon passage, sans forcer.

Mais je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps. D'un nouveau mouvement de hanches, Cas' me fit entrer d'un coup.

-o-

.

 _\- Han bordel ! Lâcha Dean alors que de mon côté je serrai les dents.  
_

 _Il ne bougeait plus. Sur le moment, je me demandais si c'était pour m'éviter une douleur mais je remarquai rapidement qu'il était dans le même état que moi ; fébrile d'excitation, préférant ne plus bouger sans quoi l'explosion soudaine couperait court au moment._

 _\- Tu... Tu vas bien ? Me demanda-t-il d'une petite voix._

 _\- Je vais bien... Lui répondis-je tout en recommençant à bouger légèrement les hanches._

 _J'étais quelque peu entravé par mon pantalon qui tenait encore à hauteur de cuisse, Dean n'avait d'ailleurs pas davantage pensé à baisser ses propres vêtements. C'est à peine si nos chemises avaient été ouvertes.  
Peu importait.  
Dean pris enfin le relais du rythme, reprenant à son tour les mouvements de va et vient._

 _Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de cambrer le dos sous l'effet du plaisir que je ressentais, j'avais de plus en plus de peine à retenir mes gémissements.  
C'est à ce moment que je sentis une main, que je devinais évidemment être à Dean, attraper mon sexe.  
Alors qu'il me masturbait d'une main, tenait ma taille de l'autre, frappait de plus en plus fort en moi, je fus soudainement secoué par une vague de chaleur et de plaisir phénoménale, quelque chose qui me prit aux tripes.  
Je me raidis d'un seul coup, je sentais parfaitement qu'il n'en fallait plus beaucoup pour me faire atteindre mes limites.  
_

-o-

.

Je suais sous l'effort, mais ça m'était égal. Je n'avais même pas la force ni l'envie de retirer ma chemise, de m'arrêter ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde.  
Sauf quand Cas' hurla soudainement avant de se figer, tremblant.  
C'est en sentant son sexe pulser que je compris que ce cri avait été provoqué par du plaisir et non de la douleur, mais je compris également qu'il était proche de la jouissance.  
Je n'en étais pas loin non plus d'ailleurs.

Alors que son cri m'avait quelque peu ralenti, je repris de plus belle, me doutant que j'avais dû toucher son point sensible.

-o-

.

 _Il ne fallut que quelques secondes de plus pour que je me sente venir dans la main de Dean qui n'avait cessé de me caresser.  
J'étais complètement crispé, le corps tendu, j'étais brûlant, j'avais froid...  
_

-o-

.

Alors que je le sentais se resserrer autour de mon sexe, je ne pus me retenir beaucoup plus longtemps, me laissant aller en lui malgré moi.

Nous étions tous deux à bout de souffle.  
Nous n'avions pas bougé si ce n'était que lui avait appuyé son front contre le mur et moi j'avais posé mon visage sur sa nuque, les lèvres entrouvertes contre sa peau, l'embrassant doucement, encore un peu étourdis.  
Il tremblait légèrement. Je le pris dans mes bras, le serrant aussi fort que je pus. Je fermai les yeux et...

-o-

.

 _Alors qu'il était encore en moi, il me souffla :_

 _\- Merci Cas'... Tu es merveilleux..._

 _J'attrapai ses bras qui m'entouraient, me laissant enivrer par son odeur, répondant par une étreinte tendre et silencieuse.  
Ce que j'aimais cet homme.  
_

-o-

.

On ne bougea que quand nos corps nous obligèrent à revenir à la réalité de la situation, se souriant l'un à l'autre, comme deux idiots amoureux.  
Ce que j'aimais cet ange.

Je lui tendis timidement un mouchoir et me rhabillai tout en le laissant faire ce qu'il avait à faire avant de se rhabiller à son tour. Quand enfin nous fûmes à nouveau présentable - même s'il n'y avait personne devant qui faire bonne façon - Cas' me lança :

-o-

.

 _\- Et ce dîner alors... ?  
_

* * *

 _... À suivre..._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 ** _VOS REVIEWS :_**

 _ **Eileen Ana, Angelyoru, La Dévoreuse de Livres, barjy02, Kathexia-Castiel156, Courtney Ackles, MicroFish...**  
Navrée si je me répète, mais merci encore et encore, encore et toujours, pour vos mots !  
J'étais sûre, **barjy02** , que tu relèverais ce "détail", Dean expliquant qu'il ne craint pas le corps mais d'aimer.  
Navrée pour celles - n'est-ce pas **MicroFish** et **Angelyoru** \- qui ont trouvé Dean un peu rapide pour sa "première fois". Mais il faut le comprendre le pauvre. Il n'avait plus rien fait depuis des mois et son ange qui le tripote, forcément, ça fait craquer (imaginez-vous à sa place :p).  
Ceci dit, comme vous l'aurez constaté dans ce chapitre, il s'est largement rattrapé depuis - je pense... ;)_

Merci à vous pour vos mots ! Ils me touchent tous énormément !


	13. L'évidence - POV Sam

**.:: PREMIÈRES FOIS ::.**

 _ **Et voilà !** Dernier chapitre, le 13e, l'épilogue, court comme les premiers chapitres mais parce qu'il ne fait que décrire, selon le POV de Sam, la relation que Castiel et son frère s'autorisent enfin à mener - aux yeux de tous.  
Écrit au présent car on retrouve le présent en terminant l'histoire, ce qu'ils vivent enfin._

 _Un petit clin d'oeil à **barjy02** dont le [merveilleux] recueil d'OS et drabble **"Free to be you and me"** m'a quelque peu inspiré cet épilogue dans la manière qu'elle a de décrire leur relation établie dans certains de ses OS.  
Je n'ai évidemment pas sa plume ni son talent pour décrire l'émotion, mais je n'ai pas la prétention de l'égaler, ni l'audace de vouloir l'imiter ou la copier._

 _Sinon, encore une dernière fois (pour cette fic du moins, mais y en aura d'autres) merci infiniment à **MicroFish** qui m'a suivi tout au long de cette fic, chapitre par chapitre, patiente comme un coeur alors que je la faisais attendre malgré mes promesses que "ça va venir, je te jure !"...  
La pauvre ! D'autant qu'elle a aussi du travail avec ses propres écrits, dont la fic en cours, **"Plaisirs sauvages"** , dont je n'ai lu pour l'instant que le début mais il était très prometteur et si j'en crois les reviews : N'hésitez pas ! Sans oublier les OS qu'elle a pondu entre temps, comme **"Ce ne devait être qu'une histoire de toiture"** , **"Bal de fin d'année"** , un nouveau chapitre à **"Destin"** et " **Médecin sans frontières"** , recueils d'OS... L'humour, la tendresse, la dérision, l'action... Rien ne lui fait peur !  
Merci infiniment à elle ! *love love*  
_

 _J'espère que cet épilogue vous plaira !_

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Destiel_  
 _ **Type :**_ _Suites de POV  
_ _ **Rating :**_ _M_  
 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après._  
 _ **Spoil :**_ _Aucun. Disons que ça se déroule au fil des saisons sans vraiment tenir compte de la trame de fond._ _ **  
Note :**_ _Pardon d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et de frappe qui peuvent se cacher dans le texte._

* * *

 **:: La première fois que tout était si évident ::  
POV Sam**

 **-.-**

Bière à la main, j'attends en la sirotant.  
Une demi heure de retard. Dieu seul sait ce qu'ils sont encore en train de faire ces deux là.  
Non pas que je les soupçonnais de s'envoyer en l'air en cachette, ça aurait pu être le cas il y a encore deux ou trois mois en arrière. Mais aujourd'hui, je savais qu'ils pouvaient aussi bien être en train de réfléchir ensemble à une stratégie d'attaque qu'à faire la liste de courses, en passant par regarder la télévision, pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre... Et s'envoyer en l'air.

Puis enfin, à 23h11, les voilà qui débarquent dans le bar.  
Dean, les mains dans les poches, souriant à qui veut bien le regarder, personne en particulier.  
Simplement heureux.  
Cas', juste derrière lui, toujours droit et l'air sérieux, mais les traits détendus.  
Ils me rejoignent, me saluent, s'installent.  
Dean pose sa veste en cuir sur le dossier de sa chaise, Castiel fait de même avec son trench.

Assis côte à côte, Dean pose sa main sur le genou de son ange.  
Sans gêne, sans retenue.  
Sans réfléchir.  
Normal.

Rien à foutre.

Cas' ne réagit pas vraiment, à peine un sourire en micro expression, il se contente de poser sa main par dessus celle de Dean, un bref instant, comme pour remercier le geste, avant de me demander comment s'est passé mes recherches.

\- Pas trop mal, j'ai fait une découverte intéressante...

Je raconte, ils écoutent.  
Je termine ma bière.  
Dean se lève pour aller commander.  
Je reprends la même.  
Il se tourne vers Castiel.

\- Je te prends quoi ?

\- Pareil.

Et Cas' le remercie d'un nouveau sourire que Dean efface d'un baiser furtif tout en lui caressant délicatement la mâchoire.  
Je ne réagis pas, j'ai l'habitude maintenant.  
L'habitude du geste, mais jamais je ne m'habituerai au bonheur de mon frère, et je baisse les yeux, heureux à mon tour de voir que tout est enfin si évident entre eux.

La soirée avance.  
On échange nos infos sur la chasse.  
Une histoire de rougarou...  
Ce n'est pas des plus reposant alors on décide de prendre un peu de bon temps.  
Dean a passé son bras sur les épaules de Cas' : Chasse gardée.  
Je crois qu'il n'a pas apprécié l'approche de la petite brune de tout à l'heure.

Il y a quelques semaines, c'était encore Cas' qui faisait les gros yeux à Dean qui s'était laissé embarquer dans le jeu de la séduction. Par habitude...  
Alors Dean s'en était voulu, quel con parfois.  
Mais il s'était bien rattrapé en montrant clairement à la blondinette que son choix se tournait sans hésitation vers Cas'.  
Et Cas' lui avait lancé un regard aussi dépité qu'amusé.

On pourrait les prendre pour deux amis de longue date si on les voit sans les regarder vraiment, mais certains signes ne trompent pas.  
Je ne saurais même plus dire depuis quand Dean a les yeux plein d'étoiles quand il écoute son ange.  
Ni depuis quand Castiel se permet des sous-entendus qui ne semblent pas laisser mon frère indifférent.

Ils ne sont pas croyables...  
Et dire qu'il leur a fallu près d'un an pour en arriver là.  
Et quand je dis "en arriver là", je veux parler de Dean qui ne se prive plus de baisser les yeux sur le popotin de son petit ange en se mordillant les lèvres avec gourmandise quand ce dernier se penche en avant certainement volontairement bien sous son nez pour lui couper une part de tarte. Ils vont même jusqu'à s'échanger de rapides baisers pendant les combats contre démons et sorcières, comme si plus rien ne pouvait les atteindre.

Castiel vient de dire une nouvelle grosse ânerie à sa façon naïve de s'interroger sur la vie.  
Dean et moi, on éclate de rire ; cette ingénuité qui contraste avec le Cas' sur le terrain est décidément désopilante.  
Cas' ne semble pas saisir notre hilarité, affichant ce petit air interrogateur, sourcils froncés, tête penchée sur le côté.  
Mais quand il l'accompagne d'un léger sourire, comme à cet instant, je sais qu'il n'en faut pas plus pour que Dean craque.  
Et ils s'embrassent encore sans s'arrêter de rire.

Ouais...  
Tout est enfin évident...

* * *

 **::FIN::**

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 ** _VOS REVIEWS :_**

 ** _Kathexia-Castiel156, MicroFish, barjy02, Angelyoru, SupernaturalFrenchGirl...  
_** _Merci pour vos revie_ _ws !_

 _Je suis contente que le lemon vous ai plu, ce n'était pas évident et je craignais que certaines personnes le trouve un peu trop "directe" justement. Mais je suis rassurée, d'ailleurs, merci particulier à **SupernaturalFrenchGirl** pour son avis détaillé sur la question ! C'est vraiment encourageant !  
 **Angelyoru** , qui ne mâche pas ses mots dans ce genre de cas, merci aussi ! Je sais que tu aimes particulièrement Cas' en dominant, mais bon, il faut savoir que pour moi, la relation Castiel / Dean est interchangeable, chacun son tour :p Et ce coup-ci, c'était pour Dean ! :D J'espère que tu as fini par mettre la main sur un ventilateur ^^'  
 **MicroFish,**_ _ _ **barjy02** ,_ des commentaires qui me touchent toujours particulièrement. Je ne sais pas quoi dire à part merci, votre avis m'importe (m'apporte) toujours beaucoup !  
Et _**_Kathexia-Castiel156_** _, merci ! J'ai tenté, je suis contente que tu aies trouvé hot du coup, ça se voulait sexy mais tendre :p Un peu de sauvagerie dans leur besoin de passer le cap ne fait de mal à personne après tout ! :P_ ** _  
_**

 _Voilà, c'est donc la fin de cette fic.  
Merci encore infiniment de m'avoir lue !_


End file.
